Say You Like Me
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Moving to a new place was scary. Moving to a new state all by yourself without your parents was terrifying. Follow these girls as they make the best of it. AJ, Kaitlyn, Mickie, Maria, Eve. Muilticouple. AJPunk, Michelle/John and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N- A new one you say? Yes, a new one. I just got supper inspired and this is what came out of it. With a bit of encouragement from my best friend. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Moving to a new place was scary. Moving to a new state all by yourself without your parents was terrifying.

The small brunette looked on wide-eyed as she stood by the curb of what would be her home for the next four years. Pulling her suitcases along behind her she walked nervously towards the front doors.

"Here let me help you with that." a deep voice said as the two suitcases from her hand were taken away. "Do you have more stuff?"

"It's in the car." She said nervously "Do you usually help people?"

The brunette nodded towards a few more guys that were helping "Me and my brothers help out when move in day arrives."

She nodded as he opened the door for her "Thank you. I'm A.J." she extended her small hand.

"John Cena." he said taking her hand "Now what room are you in?"

"301." she responded checking the paper in her hand. "So you're in a Fraternity?"

He nodded "Yeah. Are you rushing?"

She quickly shook her head "Not my kind of thing."

He nodded understanding "That's what most people think. But you never know until you try it." he pushed the door open.

AJ looked around the small room that was now hers "Yeah I'm not so sure. But thank you for the help."

John nodded "Let's go get the rest of your stuff."

AJ nodded with gratitude as they walked out of the building.

"Hey Punk!" John shouted getting the attention to a tattooed young man "Come help."

The raven head began heading in their direction rolling his eyes as the brunette "Yes sir." he said with a mock solute. "Well, who is this?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"A.J." she introduced herself.

He gave her a nod "Where to?"

She quickly lead them to a truck that seemed to big for a girl of her stature. "I just have a few more boxes and suitcases."

They both nodded and helped her get the stuff. Punk grabbing the boxes as John grabbed two suitcases leaving AJ with a small duffel bag.

The small talk continued as they walked back to the huge building.

"Well, here we go." John said rolling her suitcases to a stop before heading out the door but not before giving her a smile in goodbye.

Punk dropped her boxes on her bed causing a comic book to slip out. He picked it up with a small smile before putting it back in the box. "Comic books huh?"

AJ nodded with a nervous smile.

"My kinda chick." He chuckled as he backed out of her room. "See you around AJ." he said leaving behind a small blushing brunette.

* * *

The lean red-head bounced into her room after saying goodbye to two of the guys that had helped her with her suitcases and boxes. "Thank you!"

Turning back into her room she smiling as she saw a small brunette sitting on one of the beds "You must be Mickie! I'm Maria." she introduced herself.

"Hi." the small brunette said with a smile "The boys help you too?"

Maria nodded throwing herself on her bed "Yeah. They were super nice, they were frat boys right?"

Mickie nodded "Yeah. Did they ask you about rush?"

"Yeah." Maria nodded before standing up to begin getting her bed ready "Are you rushing? I was thinking about it but I'm not sure."

Mickie nodded "I'm a legacy. So I guess I am. To make my mom and sisters happy."

Maria smiled "That's so cool. I'm from Chicago so no Legacy here." she said neatly folding her blanket.

Mickie stood up smoothing out her pretty white dress that matched her cowboy boots perfectly "The university does this thing where all the clubs on campus get together in the quad. Do you want to go. We could look around and then get a bite to eat."

Maria nodded exciting grabbing her small black bag "Let's go."

Linking arms to avoid getting separated the girls were on their way.

* * *

A stunning blonde and a small beautiful brunette stood with perfect posture handing out flyers to girls they though would make perfect additions to their house.

Taking their time while talking a few they knew they had to have in their house.

"I love your dress Chelle." the small brunette said as she handed out flyers.

Michelle looked down admiring her long blue dress that matched her white wedges. "Thank you. I like your's as well Lay." she complimented.

"Thank you, thank you." the British brunette said looking at her dusty pink dress that looked amazing on her perfectly tan skin.

Offering more smiles at young girls they kept on handing out flyers.

"Legacy spotted." Michelle said in a mock whisper as her eyes found a small brunette.

"Blonde Legacy." Layla said tilting her head towards a lean blonde who was clearly flirting a blue-eyed brunette. "Chelle look." she discreetly pointed at the blonde and brunette.

Blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the scene playing on before her. "Well that's just not done." with a flawless smile she headed their way.

Slipping her thin arms around his trim waist she planted a kiss on his cheek "Hey Cena." she said affectionately.

He turned wrapping his arm around her shoulders much to the dismay of the blonde. "McCool." he greeted placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You must be Barbara Blank." she said turning to the stunned blonde. "Tri Delta Legacy, nice to meet you." she said extending her hand.

The blonde shook her hand with a bit of reluctantly. "Nice to meet you." she said before walking away.

John turned towards the blonde "Be nice." he said pulling her closer.

Michelle pouted "I was being nice. She was all over you." she said squeezing his waist.

"I had no interest in her." he retorted.

She eyed him "I know, I know. I just can't help it okay." she responded giving him a brief kiss "Now I have to go and talk to more girls. But are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes." he responded placing a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

* * *

A tall brunette walked aimlessly around the crowd of people. It was just her luck to find her roommate was a total whack-o. Well, maybe not a whack-o but definitely someone she had no interest in being friends with.

Clutching a couple of papers in her hand she neatly placed them in her bag before taking another one that was handed to her.

"Hello." a voice interrupted her train of though.

"We're Tri Delta!" two voices exclaimed in unison "We are one of the best, if not the best, sororities on campus right Lay?"

Eve smiled politely wanting nothing more than to run away in her running shoes. "Hi."

"I'm Layla El." the brunette introduced herself.

"I'm Michelle McCool." the stunning brunette added with a smile "Have you though about joining a sorority." she looked her up and down "You look like you could be one of our sisters."

Eve took the compliment with a smile "Thank you but I'm not sure."

"Well, if you do decide on rushing keep us in mind. Rushing starts in two days." the blonde continued handing her a blue sheet.

Eve nodded before walking away.

"Ah a sorority girl." a deep voice said from behind her.

Eve look back to see a tall young man looking at her "Me? How so?"

"Well let's see perfectly styled hair. Perfectly tan skin. Body to die for." he said causing her to smile just a bit "Ah and a killer smile and legs. Definitely a sorority girl." he said with a wink.

Eve couldn't help but feel flattered "My hair is in a ponytail how is that perfectly styled?" she asked with a laugh "I'm part Hispanic hence the skin. I'm a runner therefore the legs and body. And my smile, what can I say it's just perfect." she said with a wink of her own.

He smiled at her extending his hand "I think I'm going to like you. Ted DiBiase."

Eve placed her smaller hand in his "Eve Torres."

"See you around Ms. Torres." he said with a charming smile.

Eve looked after him with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

The two toned haired girl linked her arm with her newly made friend.

"AJ come on." she pulled the smaller girl towards a table where two girls stood.

AJ let herself be dragged by her new friend and roommate and found herself being greeted by a stunning brunette and blonde. "Hi."

They both handed her a blue paper.

"We are Tri Delta!" they exclaimed at the same time. "Rush starts in two days. We hope to see you there."

AJ looked a bit uncertain but nodded along as Kaitlyn nodded enthusiastically.

"Well well well if it isn't little Miss. AJ."

AJ turned around at the sound of her name "Punk, John." she greeted with a smile.

They both nodded at her as John wrapped his arms around the stunning blonde and Punk leaned against the table.

"You know her?" the blonde arched an eyebrow and Kaitlyn gave her friend a look.

Both Punk and John nodded "We helped her with her stuff earlier."

"Little comic book nerd." Punk added with a small smile.

AJ blushed looking away "That would be me."

Kaitlyn swung an arm around her shoulder "Well I guess me and AJ will see you at rush."

Michelle and Layla nodded at the two under classmates before turning to pass out more flyers.

Punk jumped off the table and ruffled AJ's hair "See you later AJ." she said once again leaving back a flustered brunette.

* * *

**A/N- How was that? Good? No good? Well, review! I had to add AJ and Punk! It was a must. I just can't get over how adorable they are! Anyways hope you liked it. It will be muilticouple but there will be a lot of AJPunk. Wanna guess what the other couple will be? **

**Please Review, I love Reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N- Oh wow the response took me by surprise. A good surprise though. So thank you very much. I hope this chapter does not disappoint.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The small brunette smoothed out her white lacy dress, that contrasted nicely against her skin, nervously. "How do I look?" she asked her new friend.

"Like a girl." Kaitlyn teased with a smile "You look great AJ. Now put on your shoes so I can work on your hair."

AJ mumbled under her breath as she slipped her white converse on. Sitting down, Kaitlyn immediately began working on her hair as she applied the barest hint of makeup.

"Done." Kaitlyn exclaimed as she began working on her own hair.

"Why am I going to this again?" she asked.

"Because you love me already. And because you want to run into that hottie, who you have yet to tell me about." Kaitlyn responded without missing a beat.

AJ rolled her eyes sitting down on her comic book bed spread. "He's no one important."

"If that's what you want me to think." Kaitlyn said unplugging the straightening iron.

AJ rolled her eyes again "Let's go before I start regretting this even more."

* * *

"You look fine Ria. Stop fretting." the small brunette told her friend as the red-head looked in mirror once again.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked waiving her hand over her perfectly picked out outfit that consisted of black romper with a stylish red blazer and on her feet perfectly worn black toms.

"It's perfect Ria." Mickie responded earnestly "You look amazing. Seriously where did you even get that blazer?Anyways come on we don't want to be late." Mickie slipped on her brown leather cowboy boots that seemed to perfectly match her sunshine yellow dress.

"I made this." Maria said touching the edge of the blazer which was trimmed with black glitter. "Like it?"

"Love it." Mickie responded with a grin linking arms with her as they made their way out of their dorm room.

* * *

Brown hair fell in perfect waves down her back as she walked down Greek Street wearing a just tight enough purple dress along with a pair of wedges, that would surely help her not fall, unlike her other heels.

"I though you weren't a sorority girl." he said coming up behind her, his hand slight grazing hers as they walked side by side.

"Well this one guy showed me that I would be the perfect pledge." she said with a teasing grin.

He laughed "He's a smart man then."

She raised her eyebrows looking at his perfectly preppy outfit "What about you? Are you a frat boy?"

He extended his arms "Of course. Delta Tau Delta."

Eve nodded "Well of course I mean you have perfectly styled hair. A good enough tan. A nice body and a charming smile." she said with a teasing smile.

"A charming smile you say." he said extending his arm.

Eve laughed looping his arm through his "I think that's what I said. Should I take it back? So do you happen to know where the girls meet because I've walked around aimlessly for about ten minutes."

"This way." he laughed leading her down the street where they came upon a group of hopeful girls.

"Thank you." she said flashing him a smile as she slipped her arm from his.

Before she could walk away his hand caught hers. Bringing it up to his lips he placed a small kiss on her knuckles "Hope to see you later Ms. Eve Torres."

_Charming indeed_ she though as she headed towards the group of hopefuls.

* * *

Michelle stood by the door admiring the turnout. Many nicely dressed girls were standing in the sitting room talking among one another.

"Great turn out huh." Layla appeared next to her "I even recognize some of these girls."

Michelle nodded in agreement before they began walking towards the girls stopping to talk to a few that caught their interest.

"Hi." Michelle greeted two girls as they walked into the house "Mickie James, right?" she checked looking at the brunette before glancing at the red-head next to her "And you are?"

"Maria Kanellis." she introduced herself with a smile.

"Cute blazer." Layla added looking her up and down with approval.

"Thank you." Maria said a huge smile "I made it."

Michelle and Layla shared a look. Having a fashionista in their house would be major accomplishment.

"What are y'all majoring in?" Michelle asked the two girls in interest.

"Business with a minor in design." Maria answered happily.

"Journalism." Mickie answered without missing a beat.

"That's great girls." Michelle answered "Well feel free to look around and mingle. Hopefully you keep us in mind. It was nice meeting y'all." Layla nodded in agreement.

With one last look at the two girls they walked away again stopping as a tall brunette caught their attention.

"I though you said this wasn't your thing?" Michelle asked with a small smirk.

Eve turned towards her a small cup in her hand "I'm here for the drinks." she said with a smile.

"Isn't everyone?" Layla asked the easy-going girl with a small grin "Well we are glad you showed up."

Michelle nodded in agreement "Sure are. Nice to see you again Ms. Eve Torres. Now what are you majoring in?"

"Kinesiology." Eve responded "With a minor in education."

Both girls nodded "Do you play a sport?" Layla asked.

"Track, Cross Country and Dance." Eve responded "I'm hoping on continuing."

Layla clapped her hands "I'm in the dance team! I have a feeling we will get along just fine."

Eve smiled relieved that someone shared one of her interest "I guess we are."

"Well we have to go mingle some more, but it was nice seeing you again Eve." Michelle said "Hopefully we see each other again."

Eve nodded watching them walk away "Bye girls. Thanks for the drink." she jocked.

They both nodded with bemused smiles as they once again went on their way stopping when they noticed two nervous looking familiar girls.

"AJ?" they asked in unison watching as the tiny girl turned to face them "Hi again."

"Michelle and Layla?" she questioned with a smile "Hi. This is your house?"

They both nodded with a smile.

"Oh this is Kaitlyn." she said introducing her friend.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn said with a bright smile.

Both older girls nodded at her.

"So you decided on coming?" Layla asked "You looked kind of indecisive two days ago."

AJ rolled her eyes "I very much dragged here by Kaitlyn. I'm not sure this is my thing."

The both nodded in understanding.

"I'm a legacy myself." Michelle said "But Lay here wasn't sure. But we really bonded. A sorority is a sure way to find people who you have things in common with. What are you girls majoring in?"

"Phycology." AJ answered before turning to her friend "What are you majoring in anyways?"

Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders "Undecided."

"This would be a perfect way to find what you want to do." Layla said with a smile "Well I'm glad you came. Hopefully you find a house you belong in."

Both girls nodded as they excused themselves.

Michelle and Layla continued to mingle as their other sisters took picture of all the girls so they would be able to put a face with the name when they made their decision.

* * *

Layla tossed the picture on the growing pile of girls that were being regected. "Chelle did you like Kaitlyn?"

Michelle looked up from her picture as Layla passed around the picture of Kaitlyn "She's a spitfire that one." Michelle said "I like her. I say in."

The other girls nodded their agreement as they continued looking through more pictures.

"Barbara Blank?" a girl asked passing the picture of the blonde around.

Layla and Michelle shared a look "We have to. She's a legacy." Michelle said with a frown.

"So Mickie James is a yes as well?" another girl asked.

"Yes." Michelle answered "I like her."

"What about her friend-" Layla snapped her finger "Maria. I liked her too."

Michelle nodded "Her too. Come one girls, twelve more girls."

After finding five more girls another picture was thrown into denied pile.

"Wait." Layla exclaimed grabbing the picture "Chelle isn't this AJ?"

Michelle nodded grabbing the picture to put it on the approved stack.

"You can't be serious!" someone exclaimed "She looks like a little girl."

"And a nerd." someone else exclaimed.

Michelle and Layla looked at each other "We like her." they said unison "Discussion over." Michelle said with a glare, daring anyone to challenge her. Of course no one dared challenge the president.

"Okay moving on." Layla said trying to defuse the tension.

After accepting a pair of twins and a few interesting girls they were looking for their last girl.

"Eve Torres!" Layla cried out ruffling though the picture to find the beautiful brunette.

Michelle joined her a second later.

"Got it." Layla said showing their sisters the picture as Michelle added "I like her. She's interesting. I say we got our girl."

None of the girls could argue that the brunette was beautiful and if she had the seal of approval from the duo then she must be someone worth choosing.

Michelle stood up with the picture in hand "We hae our pledges. Start making the invitations. Have the invitations delivered in a weeks time. Let them settle in and then send them. Questions?" she waited for a moment "Okay I'll leave you to that." she said before turning and leaving the room Layla trailing behind her.

* * *

**A/N- Okay that's that. I hope it's not confusing. I just had to get this out of the way before the fun stuff can start happening. Anyways I hope you like it. Please Review. Sorry about the no AJPunk, next chapter I promise. And the other guys will come in the next chapter. Any idea who will be paired with Kailyn, Maria, Mickie, Layla, and Barbara? Give me a good guess.**

**Please Review, I love Reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks so much for the Reviews. I swear they make my day :D So thank you very much. Now on with the show...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Dropping the books, that probably outweighed her one hundred and seven frame, she sank into the plush couch with a long sigh.

Taking a sip of the drink in her hand she pulled the book closer to her and tried to concentrate. Studying in her room would be nearly impossible as Kaitlyn was anxiously awaiting their invitations, that she was sure would come, and an anxious Kaitlyn was not a very good thing when one wanted to study.

"Well aren't you studying like a good little girl." a hand ruffed her hair before she felt the weight of the person next to her.

Snapping her book close she turned her body to face smirking young man "Yes, Punk. How may I be of assistance?"

"Oh big words for such a little girl." he teased throwing an arm causally behind the couch.

AJ's eyes narrowed her eyes at him "I'm not a little girl." she said sending a glare his way "Anyway what kind of name is Punk?"

"What kind of name is AJ?" he retorted.

"A normal one." she said ignoring the looks many students where giving them. One of them even placing a finger to his lips to motion for them to be quiet.

Punk laughed "If you say so. The name is Phil. Phil Brooks." he said mockingly extending a hand.

AJ looked at his hand before placing her rather small hand in his "April." she said regretting it as soon as the world had passed her lips.

He stood up ruffling her hair once again before giving her a mock solute "See you around." he smirked before adding "April."

Five minutes after his departure she gathered the books in her arms as she could no longer remember the reason she was even in the library. Studying was practically useless if her mind wasn't in it. And her mind was currently on a certain annoying tattooed man.

Silently walking towards her hall she smiled at a few people who greeted her with a smile before silently pushing the door to her room open.

Before she even had time to put her books down she was tackled into a hug by a very excited Kaitlyn.

"We got in!" Kaitlyn said waving two invitations in her face. "I opened yours. I hope you don't mind! We got in!"

AJ gave her friend a small timid smile "Yay?" she said it more like a question.

"Yes yay!" Kaitlyn said with a huge smile.

AJ nodded to herself. Yes today was definitely _not_ the time to study.

* * *

A cup was placed in front of her as she sat with her nose in a book.

"Have a little time for me?" he asked sitting on the chair next to him.

"Always." she said with a smile gratefully taking the cup and taking a sip "Thank you." she nodded toward the drink in her hand.

"Welcome." he answered "I haven't seen you in like a week. Miss me?"

Eve laughed "Just a little. I mean where else am I going to get my compliments. A girl needs her ego boost once and a while."

"Well can I just say you look more beautiful than usual." he said with a grin.

Eve laughed once again "Well aren't you a smooth talker."

"A smooth talk with a charming smile." he corrected.

Eve shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips "That you are. Thank you for the coffee but I really need to go. Dance practice." she stood up gathering her books and shouldering her back.

"Walk you to your dorm?" he asked extending his arm as he stood up.

"Sure." Eve said "But I know what you're doing. You want to know where I live." she teased.

Ted snapped his finger before taking her books "How did you know that was my plan?"

Eve tapped her fingers against her temple "I'm a smart cookie."

It was Ted's turn to laugh as they walked down the streets.

"This is it." Eve nodded towards her building "Bye Ted." she grabbed her books before swiftly placing a kiss on his cheek leaving him standing behind in surprise.

With a grin she made her into her building. Walking down the narrow hallway she quickly opened her door while balancing her coffee on the books.

"This came for you." a voice said as she placed her books down.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before turning around to face the blonde "Thank Barbie." she said a bit sarcastically grabbing the envelope from the blonde's outstretched hand.

Opening it quickly she smiled down at the invitation in her hand.

* * *

The lean red-head smiled in excitement as she made her way to her first ever designing class.

Where would she sit? The back? No definitely not the back. The front? That would surely make her look to eager. The middle would have to do for now.

"Are you going in?" a deep voice said from behind her.

Maria nervously turned around her eyes meeting green ones so unlike her own. "Yes." she answered timidly.

He opened the door as she seemed frozen in place "Well go in" he said with a smile.

Maria smiled back nervously before slipping into the room that already held its students. Instead of the usual lecture hall she was expecting, there were tables of two's all over the room. The only empty table was right in the middle.

Walking silently towards it she sat down placing her required book in front of her. The chair next to her made a noise as the young man sat next to her.

"Class." the older woman in front of the room called for their attention "Look at the person next to you. They will be your partner for any projects that will be done this year. Take a few minutes to introduce yourself as we will be starting a new project a week from now."

Maria turned to her partner, extending her hand she introduced herself "Maria Kanellis."

"Jeff Hardy." he said with a smile shaking her hand.

Maria blushed before retreating her hand "Nice to meet you. Is this your freshman year?"

He shook his head "No there was just a mistake with my classes last year and my advisor forgot to mention I had to take this class." he said.

Maria nodded along "That's cool, well not really, but still cool that you now know and can the class."

Jeff nodded with a smile as the flustered red-head.

The rest of the class passed by in ease and in no time at all the professor was dismissing them.

"It was nice meeting you Maria." Jeff said with yet another smile before turning around and walking away.

A bit dazed the red-head walked back to her room, the smile never leaving her face, her heart fluttering in excitement, for no clear reason other than someone, him, giving her that seemingly perfect smile.

Unlocking her door she looked down to find two letter on the floor. One with her name and one with Mickie's name.

With an excited smile she ripped open the letter.

_Congratulations_

_You have been chosen to pledge Delta Delta Delta_

_See you soon_

Bouncing up and down in excitement she threw herself on her bed with a huge smile on her face, green eyes once again taking over her train of though.

* * *

The small brunette glanced at the clock once again willing for the hand to move. It felt like she was going to be stuck in the math lecture hall for ever, of at least that's what Mickie James though. After all there was a reason that her major was in journalism and not mathematics.

When the professor announced that class was over the small brunette shoved her written notes into her bag and bolted out the door with great speed. She was finally out of there and could head back to her dorm without thinking of numbers, equations or letters that should never have been added to the mathematical system.

"Finally." Mickie said running a hand through her hair as she speed walked across campus looking down at her feet. Not noticing a young man walking with his head down as well. That is until she bumped into a solid body that send her flying backwards.

Waiting for the impact she closed her eyes, but the impact never came. Warm arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her up into a standing position.

"You should what where your going." he said with a smirk "You could seriously injure someone you know."

Brown eyes meet green and for a second Mickie was at lost for words. And that just was not a thing that happened very often. After all she was a writer.

"Oh sorry." Mickie said before adding sarcastically "I forget that I'm only 5'2 and could probably knock someone down if I wanted to."

Noticing that his arms were still around her and that they were standing closer than any strangers ever should, she quickly pulled away from him.

"Good thing I have good reflexes." he said looking down at her as he crossed his muscled arms across his chest.

"Yeah good thing." Mickie echoed as she bent down to pick up the blasted math book she never wanted in the first place.

"I'm Randy Orton." he introduced himself with a small smile playing on his lips.

Mickie nodded "Thank you. But I really must get going." she said checking her watch once again.

Walking backwards carefully she said "Mickie. My name is Mickie James."

Giving him a smile once again and nodding her head in gratitude she turned and began walking towards her room.

Her cheeks were flushed and her heart seemed to pounding more than it probably should as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Quickly opening it she smiled in greeting as the red-head looked in her direction.

"You have mail." Maria said throwing a letter in her direction.

Mickie tore the letter open.

_Congratulations_

_You have been chosen to pledge Delta Delta Delta_

_See you soon_

With a slight smile she threw herself on her bed in exhaustion "Did you get one too?"

Maria nodded as her eyes continued to scan the notes she had taken that day in class "Anything interesting happen today?"

Mickie shook her head closing her eyes "Not really."

Behind closed eyes she though of green eyes, a small smirk and tattooed arms.

* * *

The blonde exciting talked to her friend as they looked around trying to find a place to sit. Feeling like they were in high school all over again.

"AJ are you even listening to me?" Kaitlyn asked her petite friend.

"Clothes, shoes, dresses, party. I think that just about covers it." AJ teased as they slid into a booth.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes "You forgot boys. Have you meet any hot guys? Beside that tattooed hottie?" she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

AJ looked down at her food "No. Not really. And Punk is not a hottie."

"Oh you wound me April, you really do." they turned to see him with a hand on his chest. A man with flaming red hair standing next to him with a bemused smile.

"It's AJ, Phil." she said with a glare before looking down at her food.

"If you say so." he said "But I must say I think that I am, what did your friend say?" he though for a moment before snapping his fingers "Oh yeah a hottie."

AJ's cheeks flushed as she glared at her friend who was trying not to laugh "What are you doing here? Don't you have other people to annoy?"

"Your my favorite." he ruffled her hair in the way he knew she hated.

AJ tilted her head and gave him a glare "Well I'm just honored." she placed a hand on her chest "I really am. Now could you leave. We were having a perfectly good dinner before you so rudely interrupted."

Punk let out a laugh "We were wondering if we could join you."

Before AJ had a chance to reject him Kaitlyn spoke up "We would love it if you would join us."

Punk and friend slid into the booth.

"I don't think we have introduced ourselves." Punk said addressing her "I'm Punk and this Sheamus."

"Kaitlyn." she introduced herself shaking both their hands -and in no way did she hold on to Sheamus's hand, no way- "Sorry for AJ's rudeness. She hasn't taken her crazy pills."

Both young man's looked at each other as the small brunette glared at her friend.

"That's okay." Punk said with a smirk "I kinda dig crazy chicks."

Kaitlyn tried to hide her huge smile as she saw her friend's blush and side glances at the man sitting next to her.

* * *

**A/N- And that's that. Hopefully this did not disappoint. And I'm just going to point out that I smiled while I was writing this last part. i just couldn't help myself. Anyways thank you for reading. Now you have met the guys. I hope that wasn't too confusing. Also hope y'all like what I'm doing with these characters since they are different from many of the other stories out there. **

**Please Review, I love Reviews :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N- Another thanks for those A.M.A.Z.I.N.G reviews. They are truly amazing. I cant believe this story has 37 reviews with only three chapters. You guys are amazing! And for that I thank we can reach the 50 mark? Maybe..Okay I'm done, so y'all can go read now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

With a relieved smile she walked out of the lecture hall putting her notebook in her bag.

A hand reached out ruffling her hair in a way only one person could "I'm supposed to kidnap you and put this over your eyes." a blue bandana was hung in front of her eyes.

With confusion written on her face she asked "Huh?"

"It's part of the pledging thing." he said with a shrug of his shoulders "I don't really understand it but they send me to get you."

"Them?" she asked as they continued to walk across campus.

"Michelle and Layla." Punk confirmed "So I would appreciate if you didn't scream or something."

AJ looked at him "So your supposed to kidnap me?"

Punk nodded "That's the plan. If you make this easy for me we can stop by for ice cream." he bribed.

"Ice cream you say?" she smiled "Do you worst."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the bandana was slid over her eyes and she was swept off her feet an onto a shoulder.

"How much do you weight? ninety-five pounds?" he said walking as if her weight was nothing more than a sac of potatoes. Hell a sack of potatoes probably weighted more than the small brunette.

"You don't ask a lady her weight." AJ said smacking his back.

"Good think you're not a lady." he said with a smirk, that even though she could not see, she was sure was there.

Crossing her arms she huffed loudly "Can you put me down. My head hurts."

He ignored her request as he opened the door to a truck "Are you sure it doesn't just hurt because you didn't take your crazy pills?"

Pouting she answered with a sharp "No." as the blindfold was taken off.

He gave her a look before closing the door and walking around to open his own. Turning the truck on quickly he pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Greek street.

"You promised ice cream." she said as he parked, in front of a big house, no less then five minutes later.

"I lied." he answered getting out of the car and once again placing the headband over her eyes.

Lifting her out of the truck he placed her over his shoulder once again.

"You annoy me." she declared a bit childishly as he walked up the stairs and opened a door without knocking.

"Ninety five pounds of crazy delivery." he called out placing her on her feet.

A small hand clasped around her own "Thank you Punk. You can go."

Leaning down her whispered in her ear "See you around April." -and there was definitely no shivers running up and down her back as he spoke softly in her ear, definitely not.-

He once again reached out and ruffled her hair before walking away whistling merrily.

* * *

A hand wrapped around her forearm and she was pulled into a deserted room.

"Barbara Blank." Michelle said looking her in the eye.

"I prefer Barbie." she said flipping her hair back before rubbing the spot where Michelle's hand had been wrapped around.

"Yeah whatever." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"We are having a pledge thing." Michelle said "But first we have to have a little talk."

The blonde raised an eyebrow before sitting down on a nearby table, crossing her legs at the ankle. "Talk."

Michelle paced in front of her "First no need for the attitude. I'm here for a friendly talk."

Barbie rolled her eyes inspecting her nails "I highly doubt that. But whatever. Talk."

"Stay. Away. From. John." Michelle said slowly as if talking to a child.

"What if he doesn't want me to stay away?" Barbie dared asked.

Michelle arched an eyebrow "Do you really think he would want a little girl like you? Me and John have been together for five years. I would advice you to stay away."

"Five years, huh." she said "Might be fun breaking you up."

Michelle took a step closer to her, her hands coming up to clasp around her wrist "Stay away. I can and will make your life miserable."

Barbie scoffed "As if."

Michelle's eyes narrowed "Trust me. I will have no problem destroying you. Just stay away from John. Simple as that. We don't go after each other's boyfriends. That's a rule. And if you even dare break that rule, you will find yourself out of the house."

"I'm a legacy."

"So am I." Michelle retorted "And I'm president. I'm pretty sure I have more say then you do. So if I was you, I would make the right choice."

Barbara glared at her before jumping off the table.

Michelle placed an overly peppy smile on her face and slipped an arm around her waist leading the blonde out of the room "Now let's go. We have places to be."

* * *

Eve placed her hair in a ponytail as she sat down on the bench.

"Eve!" a voice exclaimed "You were great out there. Now come on we have to go."

Eve grabbed her things in confusion "Where too?"

"That's a surprise." Layla said with a grin grabbing her arm "Now come on."

As soon as she was out of the locker room a headband was slipped over her eyes and strong-arm wrapped around her waist leading the way.

"Hey." a very familiar voice murmured in her ear.

Tensing in his arms for a minute she stopped walking "Ted?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know. It's not everyday that I'm blindfolded." she said "Where's Lay?"

"She needed to get another pledge, so I'm taking you to your destination." he said helping her into a car.

Eve nodded placing her hand's neatly on her lap as Ted drove.

"Here we are." Ted annoyed parking by the curb and quickly greeting out to walk around the car and help her out.

Eve wrapped her own arm around his waist as he helped her up the small stairs. Standing on the porch he quickly knocked on the door before swiftly placing a kiss on Eve's cheek, perhaps, accidentally, a bit to close to her mouth, leaving a stunned brunette behind.

* * *

The blonde/raven head looked into the mirror fixing her bangs wondering if she had just seen a flash or red of it was just her imagination.

"Hi Sheamus." she said happily turning to see the big man standing behind her a blindfold in hand.

"How did you-" he looked around "See me."

"I'm a ninja." Kaitlyn said with a completely serious face as she snapped her mirror closed.

Sheamus glanced at the mirror before meeting her eyes with a smile "Sure you are Kait." he extending his arm which she took happily.

"What's up big guy?" she asked as they began walking down Greek Street.

"You mind puttin' this on lass?" he asked handing her sparkly blue blindfold.

Kaitlyn took the blindfold "I don't normally put on blindfolds but you seem like a nice guy." she said with a grin.

Sheamus let out a loud laugh "Alrigh' lass." he helped her put it on "Are you even going to ask about the blindfold?"

Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulder "I'm always up for an adventure."

He laughed once again. "Well lass, this way." as they walked down the long street which was surrounded by big houses.

"Are we going on a super secret mission?" Kaitlyn mock whispered.

"Exactly." he said leading her up the stairs quickly knocking on the door "See you later Kait."

Kaitlyn stood on the porch with a smile on her before she was pulled into the house.

* * *

Mickie and Maria linked arms as they made their way towards their hall.

"Ladies." a smooth voice greeted them from behind them "Maria Kanellis and Mickie James. Correct"

Both girls turned to stare at the tall enigma.

"Hey Jeff." Maria greeted with a smile "Mickie this is Jeff. He's in my designing class."

"Nice to meet you." Mickie said with a smile.

Jeff smiled at her before pulling his hands back from behind his hands and handing them two blue blindfolds.

"So I'm supposed to kidnap you." he said with a laugh as he lead them in another direction.

Maria raised an eye brow "Your not a really good kidnapper."

Mickie giggled in amusement "Why are you supposed to kidnap us?"

"Delta Tau Delta helps Tri Delta with their pledges before initiation." Jeff said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're in a fraternity?" Maria asked surprised "Wait we are getting initiated?"

Jeff nodded "Yes to both. So now put on those blindfolds ladies."

Mickie and Maria did as they were told pulling the blindfold over their eyes.

Jeff linked his arms with them both as he lead them down the street - and in no way did Maria feel shivers go down her back as his arms touched hers, no way-

"Here we go ladies." he said as he knocked on the door.

"See you later Maria." he said with a smile.

Maria nodded at him with a huge smile as his accent once again made her heart beat speed up just a bit.

* * *

Twelve girls were standing shoulder to shoulder as they stood in the dimmed room.

"Tri Delta Sisters." Michelle said standing in front of the room "Let's welcome our new sisters."

Polite clapping could be heard around the room.

"Okay girls you can now take off your blindfolds." Michelle announced.

At once the twelve girls took off their blindfolds looking around the room in wonder.

"When I call you name you will come up to me. Grab a piece of paper and write your name on it."

"Brie Bella." A pretty brunette walked up to Michelle grabbing the handed pen and paper she quickly read her name.

"Brie place you hand on this book." Michelle said as Layla stood next to her a book in hand "And repeat after me. I Brie Brianna Bella do swear to uphold the name of the Tri Deltas. From now own I will be a smart, sexy, powerful Delta sister. Delta Delta Delta I thee swear."

The beautiful girl repeated what was told to her.

"Okay now drop your name in the goblet and say I Brie Bella will now be a Tri Delta sister."

Brie dropped her slip in the fire watching it burn. Soon everyone started clapping as the twin made her way back next to her sister.

Her twin was soon initiated soon and was now on her way back to the line holding her sister's hand excitedly.

"Barbara Blank."

Barbie stepped up placing her hand on the book " I Barbara Jean Blank do swear to uphold the name of the Tri Deltas. From now own I will be a smart, sexy, powerful Delta sister. Delta Delta Delta I thee swear."

Dropping her name in the goblet she may her way back to the line.

"Kaitlyn Bonin."

Kaitlyn walked up to Layla placing her hand on the book "I Kaitlyn Celeste Bonin do swear to uphold the name of the Tri Deltas. From now own I will be a smart, sexy, powerful Delta sister. Delta Delta Delta I thee swear."

Dropping her name in the flames she made her way back to the line fist bumping AJ on her way.

A beautiful mocha colored girl with flaming red hair went up next pledging as "Alicia Victoria Fox."

"Mickie James."

Mickie let go of Maria's hand and went up to Layla placing her hand on the book. "Mickie Laree James do swear to uphold the name of the Tri Deltas. From now own I will be a smart, sexy, powerful Delta sister. Delta Delta Delta I thee swear."

Dropping her name in the fire she smiled before going back to stand in line.

"Maria Kanellis."

The beautiful red-head beamed as she placed hand on the book " I Maria Louise Kanellis do swear to uphold the name of the Tri Deltas. From now own I will be a smart, sexy, powerful Delta sister. Delta Delta Delta I thee swear."

"April Lee."

AJ tried to grimace at her given name as she placed her hand on the book "I April Jeanette Lee do swear to uphold the name of the Tri Deltas. From now own I will be a smart, sexy, powerful Delta sister. Delta Delta Delta I thee swear."

Dropping her name in the fire she all but skipped back to her place in line.

A beautiful Latina with black hair pledge as "Rosa Milena Mendes" next followed by a girl with long white blonde hair and wicked smile who pledge as "Maryse Ouellet." After them followed another beautiful raven head pledging as "Maxine Karlee Perez."

And finally the last name was called "Eve Torres"

Eve made her way to the front placing her hand on the book "I Eve Marie Torres do swear to uphold the name of the Tri Deltas. From now own I will be a smart, sexy, powerful Delta sister. Delta Delta Delta I thee swear."

Gently dropping her her name on the flames she made her way back to her place.

"Sister let's welcome our new sister." Michelle announced with a huge smile. "Welcome to Delta Delta Delta."

Claps were heard around the room.

"Girls you may now sit." Layla said with a smile.

For the first time the girls noticed the chairs behind them.

"Okay girls I think it;s time for some introductions." Michelle announced "Of course you already know me and Lay." she said "Now it's time to officially meet your sisters."

"First Trish Stratus." Michelle introduced a beautiful blonde. "Lita Dumas." Layla nodded towards a equally beautiful red head.

"Nattie Neidhart." a blonde with a pink strip in her hair waved with a smile. "Beth Phoenix." a muscled beautiful blonde next to her nodded with a smile.

"Melina Perez." the Latina gave them a smile along with a wave. "Tiffany Terrell." a bubbly blonde waved with a smile.

"Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson." two stunning blonds nodded with big smiles as greeting.

"Victoria Varon." a raven head with red high lights nodded in greeting with a small smirk. "Candice Michelle." a beautifully tanned girl grinned at them.

"Jillian Hill." a spazzy blonde smiled at them mouth a quick hello. "Lilian Garcia." another beautiful Latina smiled their way.

"Ashley Massaro." a petite girl with short blonde hair that had black and pink mixed in smiled at her showing off her lip piercing "And finally Gail Kim." a small asian girl waved at them with a smile.

"Now that those annoying introductions are over." Michelle turned to look at her new sister "Look under your chair ladies."

The twelve girls did as they were told pulling out a big white and blue present bag. "Everything in there is your's to keep." Michelle continued as the girls pulled out the gifts that contained shirts, shorts, pens, folders, and three types of jewelry which all had their greek letter in tiny script.

"You are to wear at one of the piece of jewelry each day. Wether it be the ring, charm bracelet which will have charms added as the year goes by or the choker." Layla announced as the girls slipped on their preferred jewelry piece.

"Now as one last present I present you this necklace." Michelle grabbed the small case Layla handed her and showed the girls a white gold necklace with small lettering which were their greek letters, a necklace they were all wearing "This is to be worm at all times. Wear it with pride girls."

One by one the girls stepped up to have the necklace put on by their president.

Grabbing the candles Layla passed out all the sisters stood side by side.

"Welcome to Tri Delta." Michelle said blowing on her candle.

The rest of the followed in unison.

* * *

**A/N- That was sooooo long! But it was must chapter. Sorry if it was boring. Oh and all the initiation stuff. Yeah I don't even know if that happens. I made it up as I went along. Although I did get the Goblet idea from Harry Potter :D So yeah. Hopefully this chapter did not bore you to tears. I tired adding some of the couples in it - shrugs- Well follow me on Twitter UnbelivinglyRa... Yes? No? Okay... Or on Tumblr at UnbelivinglyRandom.  
**

**Review :D I love reviews :D They make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank you for the Reviews. They make my day and night. So would anyone, anyone, be interested in making a trailer for this fic? I have a new laptop and mac does not support Sony Vegas so I cant make it myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Michelle and Layla paced in front of the girls that were sitting on the steps.

"As tradition we are sending you off in a scavenger hunt. It's a bonding technique for you and your sisters." Michelle said "Group one consists of Maria, Mickie, AJ, Kaitlyn, Barbie, and Eve. Team two consists of Rosa, Alicia, Maxine, Maryse, Brie and Nikki."

Layla handed a girl from one of the teams a piece of paper that listed the things they were going to look for as well as a bag to put them in.

"Most of the stuff will be things you bring back but some of the things you will have to take pictures of so take your phones."

The girls nodded as they stood up and began heading towards the door.

"Good luck!" Michelle and Layla said in unison.

* * *

Six girls sat around the round table eyeing the list in the middle of the table.

"How did you even get into Tri Delta?" Barbie broke the silence glacing at AJ "You look like a littel girl. And Your a nerd."

AJ's face flushed in anger but before she could say something Kaitlyn was already talking to the blonde "Shut it blondie. We all know your just jealous that AJ is beautiful and frankly has a better ass than you." she sent her bestfriend a wink " And if you stop being a bitch you would realize that AJ is pretty kickass."

AJ looked over at her friend with a greatful smile. Even though she did not need someone to fight her fights it was good to know that someone had her back.

Barbie scoffed beofre taking the list in her hands "Number one: Ask someone out. I'd tell AJ to do it but we all know she wouldn't be able to do it." she glaced at AJ.

AJ glared at her "Bring it." looking around she shrugged "Pick someone."

Barbie glared right back beofre flipping her hair back and glacing around the quad "Him." she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at a young man with sliked back hair and tattooed arms.

AJ all but skipped towards him with a smile, tapping him on the shoulder she waited for him to turn around.

He made a show of looking over her head but never down at her.

Stomping her foot in fustration she rolled her eyes "You are annoying Punk."

Punk looked down in mock surprise "Oh hi AJ didn't see you there." he teased beofre ruffling her hair in greeting.

AJ scowled reaching up to smooth out her hair "I'm supposed to ask you out on a date." she tilted her head to the side "See that blonde?" at his nod she continued "She picked you because she doesn't think anyone would want to out with me." she looked down "And she thinks I'm not sororrity material."

Punk closed his eyes for a moment beofre lightly grabbing her chin to make her look at him "Pick you up at seven Ms. April." he said beofre walking away, but not beofre ruffling her hair once again.

AJ bit her lip as a smile formed on her lips. Skipping back to the girls she looked in the blonde's dirrection "He's picking me up a seven."

Kaitlyn high fived her beofre Mickie, Eve, and Maria pulled her into a hug. Barbie rolled her eyes "I got to hand it you Lee. Maybe you aren't totally hopeless. I'll be here if you need help with your outfit or whatever." at the look of surprises the girls gave her she shrugged "I'm not always a total bitch."

The girls eyes but nodded as they stood up and began walking around campus. Ocasionally adding things to the bag Kaitlyn was holding as well as taking pictures with various staff and mascots.

"Next is." Barbie's looked over the list "Get a guys number"

Mickie smiled "Mine." she called it beofre turning to Eve "Pick someone."

Eve bit her lip looking around with a pensive look. Noticing a young man leaning against a tree with a book in hands she nodded "Him."

Mickie nodded as she began walking towards him. Realizing who he was as she walked closer. Clearing his throat she waiting for him to look up at her.

Brown eyes meet Green ones.

"Mickie James?" he asked "I honestly never though I would see you again."

Mickie shrugged "Yeah I didn't think so either. But I'm here to ask you for your phone number."

Randy raised an eyebrow "Forward I like it." he quickly worte his number on a scrap of paper.

Taking the scarp of paper she shoved it in her pocket with a smile.

"I expect a call or txt or something." Randy called after her with a small smirk.

Mickie sent a smile over her shoulder as she re joined her newfound friends.

"Done." Mickie said putting the scrap of paper with the rest of the things they had collected.

Thirty minutes later the girls once again found themselves looking for the perfect suiter that was to receive a kiss from Barbie.

"Him." AJ pointed at an attractive blonde who was sitting by himself.

Barbie nodded and headed his way. Sitting next to him she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Hi."

"Hi?" he asked giving her a look.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Barbie said with a smile. And kiss she did. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders she pulled him down for a kiss. His arms actomatically wrapped around her waist as the kiss continued. Pulling away Brabie gave him a dazzling smile before placing one last kiss on his lips. "Bye." with that last word she distangeld herself from his arms and walked back to the girls who were trying to keep their giggles.

"He's a good kisser." she said with an amused smile as she reaplied her lipgloss.

That did for the girls, they burst into uncontrolable laughs. Linking arms they continued their reach. Coming to the last item on the list Barbie read it out loud "Steal a baseball jersey from the baseball locker room. Make sure to wear it back to the house."

Kaitlyn grinned as her eyes gleamed in eximent as she bouced on the balls of her feet "I'll do it." she exclaimed.

AJ gave her a look "We'll aren't you excited."

Kaitlyn gave her a smile "I like breaking and entering. And baseball." she laughed.

The girls laughed at her as they neared the locker room door.

Gripping the door knob she tried opening the door. Placing her foot on the door she tried to pull it open much to the amusement of her friends beofre Barbie pushed her to the side. Grabbing a bobby pin from her hair she quickly opened it for Kaitlyn.

"Too bad ass." Maria voiced her opinion.

Barbie shrugged "I have had a lot of practice."

Kaitlyn looked at her beofre shrugging and giving them a mock salute beofre enetering the room. Closing the door softly behind her she creeped through the hallway. Peaking around the corner she noticed the blue and white jersey laying on the bench. Quickly reaching towards it her hand came in contact with the soft fabric. However luck was not on her side as a hand reached for it as well.

"Kait?" a loud voice asked.

A blush rose on Kaitlyn's cheeks as she looked at the man staning beofre her in nothing but a loosly tied towel around his waist. "Hi." she said weakly.

Sheamus looked down at her in amusement as she covered her eyes with her hands - and by totall accident looking at his toarso though her slightly seperated fingers- "I need your jersey."

Sheamus laughed dangling the shirt in front of her face "This one?"

Kaitlyn grasped it quickly beofre running away holding her stomach as she laughed leaving behind a stunned Irishman.

Meeting the girls outside she linked arms with them after slipping on the too big jersey.

"Who's Farrely?" AJ asked curiosuly.

Kaitlyn looked over her shoulder at the clear blue letter she let out a laugh "Sheamus."

The girls looked at her as the walked down Greek Street. With a small smile she began telling them what had happened in the locker room.

In no time as all the girls were walking through the main door, arms still linked as they laughed as Kaitlyn recountered the events.

Walking into the sitting room they handed Michelle the items as well as showed them the pctures.

Thirty minutes later the other group showed up, Maryse wearing a football jersey proudly.

Michelle stood up "The clear winner is Group One. Congratulations girls." Michelle paused before continuing "Girls you are going to plan the first annual Tri Delta party as traditions follows. There has to be a theme of course. And it's a bring a date party. No date no entrace. But that shouldn't be a problem right?" Michelle asked with a bright smile.

All the girls shook their heads in agreement.

Layla clapped her hands "Well group one when you have a theme just talk to one of us." handing Barbie a folder and notebook she said "This is our party budget. So work around it."

Michelle nodded beofre signaling for them to sit down. "Here in Tri Delta we have a tradition. Every year we get our new girls to pose for a calendar. Each girl gets a month and then we all pose for the cover." she looked at the excited looks on the twelve girl's faces "The photo shoot is in two weeks. However make sure not to make plans the day after the part as we will be fitting you for your outfits. Maria we would love if you would help us."

Maria nodded in excitement.

"Okay now that that's out of the way we should focus on more important things." Michelle continued. "Move in day is the day of the party so make sure you manage your time correctly."

Layla nodded passing a card to each of the girls "These are your room keys and house keys. Do not loose them. We can't have them fall into the wrong hands."

Michelle nodded in agreement as she looked down at the notebook in her hand "So rommates are as followed AJ and Kaitlyn, Eve and Barbie, Mickie and Maria, Nikki and Bella, Rosa and Maxine, Maryse and Alicia. Good?" Michelle answered herself "Okay. Meeting over." Michelle announced "We have meetings every monday night. They are manditory. If can't make it you have to contact any one of your sisters and give them your reason. If no reason is made then there will be consecquenses."

Giving the girls one last look Michelle and Layla left the room leaving the girls in a buzz.

* * *

**A/N- And that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed the girls adventures. Seems like they are getting closer. Even Ms. Barbie. I think I'm making her into that bitch that's only nice to her friends. Lol. Well anyways I was thinking of a 'wrestling' theme so they could wear their ring attire at least once in this story. What do you think.**

**Next Chapter: The AJPunk date and a few surprises.**

**So Review :D I love them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank your for the Reviews. You guys are super amazing! Like you don't even know how amazing you guys are. So I decided to update because of recent events on RAW. I felt like all of us Punklee fans could use a little Punklee cuteness right about now. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Five girls stood in the middle of the room looking at the tiny brunette sitting on her bed, arms crossed eyeing the clothes on the bed opposite of her.

"Go change." Kaitlyn demanded.

"I'm not wearing that. I'm not wearing that. I'm. Not. Wearing. That." AJ chanted glaring at the outfit laying on the bed.

"Please." Maria said looking up from the notebook in her hands. "You'll look cute."

After two hours of looking though AJ's closet they had found what they though were acceptable skinny jeans. The sparkly shirt came from Barbie's closet and the shoes came from Mickie.

"Please." Mickie echoed her friend "For us." pausing she said with a wicked grin "For Punk."

AJ just shot her another glare.

Barbie leaned against the desk examining her perfect manicure "If you don't put that outfit on, I will. And I will go out with Punk."

AJ glared at her before standing up with a big huff, grabbing the clothes and stomping into the bathroom.

The girls high fived Barbie as they waited for AJ to take a quick shower. The conversation soon turning into party planning.

"I was thinking of a wrestling theme." Eve spoke up "You know I bet we all watched it at one point in our lives. How cool would it be to dress in ring attire?"

The girls nodded in agreement. "That's pretty cool." Maria said as her eyes lit up "I could design your ring attire! Can I?" she asked.

Mickie, Eve and Barbie readily agreed as AJ stepped out of the bathroom.

"I think I might fall and break my neck in these heels." AJ said throwing herself on the bed and hiding her face in the pillow with a groan. "And then I will never go out with Punk again."

Kaitlyn grinned "So you do want to go out with Punk. I knew it!"

AJ lifted her head from the pillow "Shut up."

The girls laughed at her as she sat up on the bed. "What were you talking about before I came out?"

"We decided on a wrestling theme." Maria exclaimed "I'm designing our outfits."

"I love wrestling!" AJ exclaimed causing the girls to roll their eyes at her "What? I do."

"Nerd." Barbie teased plugging the curler and blowdryer in. Signaling AJ over she began drying her hair.

An hour later the girls found themselves looking AJ up and down. Her hair was in array of perfect waves and her makeup was as natural as possible. Her shirt hung loosely around her body making it fashionable and the skinny jeans fit her like a glove. The heels however were already killing her "Can I please change shoes. Please." she pouted.

The girls rolled their eyes but nodded as AJ all but ran into the small closet bring back a pair of grey converse. Slipping them out she let out a sigh of relief. "Okay I'm ready. How do I look?"

"Like a girl." "Amazing." "Beautiful." "Adorable." "Sexy." five voices answered at the same time.

Smiling she nervously pocketed her wallet and phone.

A knock was heard around the room causing AJ to freeze for a moment before opening the door.

* * *

Michelle glaced at the man sitting in front of her with a smile on her face. "Cena. I love this place. So many memories." she said with a smile.

John smiled "Remember when we meet?"

Michelle laughed "Oh yeah. I disliked you so much."

"Disliked?" John asked as he took a sit of the drink in his cup "More like hated me."

"That's not true!" Michelle excliamed with a smile "Okay maybe a little. But did you really expect me to like you. You spilled my own water on me while I was on a date!"

John laughed "I was jealous. What can I say? Even my fiteen year old self loved you."

Michelle smiled softly at him as he kissed her knuckles beofre softly running his thumb across them "I like you too you know. Since sophmore year. But you were always joking around and I never knew who you liked and if you liked me."

"I did." he admitted "When we started high school I saw this annoyingly pretty girl in my math class. And I was like I'm going to marry her one day."

Michelle smile widden "Well I was like who is this kid." she laughed softly "Now I cant wait to spend every minute of my future with you."

John smiled across the table to her, his smile widdening as the waiter brought back her refill.

"Will you marry me?" he asked simply.

Michelle looked up at him tears evident in her eyes as she looked at the cup of water in front of her. An engament ring gently floating on the surface "Yes." looking up she grinned widely as John pulled the cup towards him fishing out the ring beofre slipping it on her finger.

Looking down at the gleaming ring on her finger she smiled before leaning over the table and kissing John muttering "Love you Cena." against his lips.

* * *

Eve bounced the small ball against her wall as she laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. She could not believe what had happened in the last twenty four hours. She now had five friends one of them including her roomate who she never though she would befriend.

"I'm bored." a voice said.

Eve looked to her side letting the ball fall on her bed "What do you sugest Barbie?"

The blonde shrugged beofre her eyes shone in excitment "Let's go to Superstars! It's a club nearby. It's pretty awesome." standing up she went to her closet pulling out clothes and throwing them around their room.

Eve stood up and began looking through her stuff "Hey do you have a white skirt?"

A white skirt was thrown in her direction. "Thanks."

"Eve do you have a blue blouse?" Barbie asked just to have a see through blouse thrown her away "Thanks."

In no time at all the girls were dressed. Barbie was dressed in tight skninny jeans along with Eve's blue shirt tied in the front showing of her tanned flat stomach, on her feet a pair of sparkly grey pumps.

Eve on the other hand had gone much more casual wearing the small white skirt along with a cropped yellow shirt which showed off just the right amount of skin, on her feet a pair of white converse.

"Let's go." Eve said linking arms with the blonde.

Barbie lead them down a cuple of streets before stopping in front of a small club "A lot of university kids hang out here."

Eve nodded as they both stepped though the door.

The bar was small with a dance floor and long bar that filled up one wall completley. Circled tables were scaterred around the building at random.

Lead by Barbie they made their way the bar, quickly ordering two virgin pina coladas, beofre going to find a stool to sit on.

"You come here often?" Eve asked looking across the table at the blonde.

Barbie raised an eyebrow "That sounded like a pick up line. But yeah I have. Don't excatly have friends."

Eve rolled her eyes at her roommate "Well now you have five."

Four drinks were placed in front of them only a minute later.

"We only ordered two." Eve said in confusion.

"These two are from that gentleman over there." the waitress said tilting her head toards and impacably dressed brunette who was making their way to them.

He greeted her with a simple "Eve" pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Ted." Giving him a smile as he sat next to her, his arm causually thrown around the back of her chair.

Barbie glanced from Eve to Ted with a smile on her lips "Well Ted, Eve. If you excuse me. I think I see Layla. I must tell her about the theme so she can spread the word." with one last smile she made her way towards the dancefloor joining the brunette who was dancing.

"First party of the year?" Ted asked turning towards Eve. "Your planning it?"

Eve nodded "Well me, Barbie, Maria, Mickie, AJ and Kaitlyn. Are you going?"

Ted raised an eyebrow "Are you asking me?"

Placing a hand on his arm she smiled "Maybe I am."

With a smirk he said "Well in that case, yes I am going, but only with you on my arm" he winked at her "What's the theme?"

Eve smiled enthuastically "We figured everyone has watched wrestling at one point or another. So it's a wrestling theme. Must dress in ring attire."

Ted's eyebrows shot up "Girls in bearly there clothes. Win." he joked.

Eve playfully punched his shoulder "So your going for the other girls, huh?"

Brown eyes meet blue as he replied "I'm just there for this one girl. She asked me to go with her you see."

A smile playing on her lips she said "Lucky girl."

Ted shook his head "I think I'm the lucky one." standing up he extended his hand "Dance?"

Eve took his hand with a smile as she follwed him to the dance floor. Standing on the edge of the dance floor she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms found their way around her waist pulling her closer.

Placing his forehead on her's he looked down. Brown eyes once again meeting blue ones as they danced.

* * *

Mickie bit her lip as she looked down at the phone in her hand. The numbers shone clearly on the screen. Her finger linger over the screen pressing down before she could change her mind.

Placing the phone to her ear she nervously waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Orton here." he asred quickly.

"Is that how you answer you phone. How boring." she teased.

"Mickie?" he asked.

"Yes. Unless you just give out your phone number to everyone."

"Well I don't make a habit of it." he responded "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me. You know as my date." she bit her lip waiting for a reponce.

"The Tri Deltas party?" he asked "I'm in. What's the theme."

A relieved sigh left Mickie's lips "Really? It's a wrestling theme."

"Your hot I'm hot. Makes sence." he joked and she was sure he was smirking, "That is super cool. Girls in skimpy clothes." he laughed.

She laughed along with him "I guess you could see it that way."

He laughed again "Yes. So I'm just getting out of the library. You up for a coffee?"

"Sure." she said trying to keep her exciment at bay.

"Okay meet you at the campus cafe in five." Randy said "See you in a few Ms. James."

"Bye Mr. Orton." she said ending the call a smile playing on her lips as she headed in the Cafe's direction.

* * *

The small brunette looked around the burger joint with a smile on her face. To her this was the perfet date.

Taking a sip from the cup placed in front of her she smiled across the table at her date. "This is the best burger I have ever had." she declared whiping her mouth with a napkin.

Punk grinned at her "Best place in this town."

AJ just smiled "You know Punk, your not all that bad."

Punk shrugged "What can I say? I'm a pretty awesome dude."

AJ rolled her eyes "Never mind I take that back."

"No can't do. You already said it, April." he said with a teasing smile.

"Don't call me April, Phillip." she retorted with a sweet smile.

"Fine." he said with a grimce extending his hand over the table "I call you AJ and you call me Punk. Deal."

Placing her small hand in his she nodded in agreetment "Deal." giving him another smile she tucked into her burger once again.

Punk watched on in amusment as the small girl ate. "Have the Delta's decided on a theme for their annual party?"

AJ nodded as her eyes shone in exciement "Yes. We are having a wresting theme." she clapped her hands "I love wrestling."

Punk affectinatly ruffeld her hair "Your such a nerd."

"A cute one right?" she asked cheekily.

"A really cute one." he answered as they finished their food and were in no time on their way out of the small building. "Want to go back to the house? We can hang out and stuff."

AJ smiled as she climed into the big truck "Sure."

Punk nodded at her as he slowly backed out of the parking lot and made his way down the streets soon turning down Greek Street.

"Punk?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah?" he asked parking in his recerved parking space before looking at her.

"Want to be my date for the party?" she asked nervously fidling with the end of her shirt.

"I would be honered Mr. April." he said with a smirk.

Helping her out of the truck they acrossed the street. Grabbing her hand he lead her into the house.

"Punk!" a group of guys greeted him. "We are about to start up COD. You in?"

Before Punk could answer AJ was pulling him into the room "We're in!" she exclaimed claming one of the controlls as her own.

Punk looked down at her and sat on the only available spot on the floor pulling her down with him. AJ made herself comfortbale between his legs leaning aginst him.

"Well who's the lady?" a voice asked.

"This lady is gonna kick you ass." AJ said with a sweet smile directed at the blonde "Hey! Barbie kissed you today!"

He nodded "That would be me. Barbie you say? Interesting. Name's Edge by the way."

"I highly doubt that." she responded "What's your real name."

"Adam Copeland." he responded with a grin at the feisty brunette. "Nice to meet you-"

"AJ." AJ said at the same time Punk said with a smirk "April."

Turning her body to face him she slapped his shoulder "Do not call me that."

"Okay April." he said with a mock solute.

Rolling her eyes she turned to the guys sitting around.

Punk laughed wrapping an arm lighting around her waist.

"Guys, AJ." he introduced "AJ these are the guys. Edge, Kofi, Alex, Christian, Chris, Cody. And then some pledges: Daniel, Dolph, Zach."

After a round of greetings AJ spoke up "Well come on start the game. I feel like kicking some ass."

Punk laughed but did as she was told his grip tighting from around her.

* * *

Maria sat in the small coffee house a notebook in front of her. After work for three hours she had finished desinging her attire as well as the girls. To say she felt acomplished would be an understatement.

"Those a good." a voice said as the chair across from her was pulled out a body sat in it.

"You think?" she asked taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"Totally." he answered "You have tallent Maria."

"Thank you." she responded with a grin "It's for the Tri Delta Party." she continued "It's going to be wrestling themed."

Jeff took a sip of his own coffee "That's cool. I don't think it's ever been done beofre."

Maria nodded with an excited smile beofre blusrting out "Would you want to go with me?"

Look up at her he asnwered with a smile "I would love too."

* * *

The blonde-raven head tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in line for her drink. For the first time since she moved in she found herself wandering aimlessly around without her roommate.

"Hey lass." an accented voice said.

With a smile she turned to him "Hey Sheamus."

"Still have my jersey?" he asked with a laugh.

Kaitlyn blushed "Yes. Do you need it."

He shook his head "You can keep it. Maybe even wear it when you go to my first game."

Kaitlyn smirked "How sure are you that I will go?"

"I'm sure your little' friend AJ will fer Punk." he responded "You could go with her." he said handing her coffee, paying for his along with hers. "Aren't they on a date?"

Kaitlyn nodded "That's why I'm all alone. Hey can I ask you a questions." at his nod she continued "Do you want to go to the Tri Deltas party with me?"

Sheamus looked down at floor "Someone already asked me. Sorry lass. I would have loved going with you."

Kaitlyn looked down at the ground biting her lip she tried holding in the tears that were building up in her eyes. "I have to go." spining around on her heels she left.

One single tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N- Wow that was long :O It was fun packed as well. How cute are Michelle and Cena? What about AJPunk? That's what I imagine their date would be. A lot of people want Barbie to end ip with Cena. But truthfully I don't even like her all that much. And I really don't like her with John, so Barbie will end up with someone else. Sorry. Anyways hope that was a good read.**

**Next Up: The party!**

**Review :D I love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. We reached 70 reviews. Thank you so much! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Punk felt a sense of Déjà vu as he dropped the boxes near the bed. Sheamus came in a minute later dropping of the last two suitcases on the floor ignoring the light glare AJ was sending his way, the small brunette had been doing that for the better part of the week.

Punk looked at the small brunette as he himself sat next to her taking the comic from her hand "Are you going to keep glaring at Sheamo?"

AJ shrugged looking down at her hands "Probably."

Punk shook his head pumping his shoulder against hers "He's a nice guy AJ. He wasn't going to say no to this girl." he tried defending his friend.

AJ rolled her eyes uncrossing her legs and laying down on the much bigger bed. Punk followed her actions. "I know. I know."

After a moment of silence Punk nodded "Sheamo likes her too you know."

AJ brightened "Really?" a smile overcame her face.

"What are you planing?" Punk asked looking at her smile.

AJ just shook her head with a small laugh. "Nothing."

Punk gave her another look before he smirked "What are you wearing tonight?" he tread his fingers through hers.

Looking down at their hands she looked up with a coy smile "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." with that being said she jumped off the bed pulling him up with her and walking towards the door, hands still clasped together.

Standing up on her tipy toes she placed a kiss on his cheek "Thank you for the help. But I now have to go and get ready with the girls." she rolled her eyes letting go of his hand and skipping away leaving behind a smiling Punk.

* * *

Knocking timidly on the door she heard a peppy "Come in."

Maria stepped into the room to find Michelle and Layla in the middle of the room with clothes surrounding them.

"Do you need anything." Michelle said as she inspected a shirt "Are the decorations going okay? Oh my god did something happen?" she continued to panic as she looked through a piled of shirts.

Maria quickly shook her head "No. Everything is fine. I just have something to give you." handing them the bags she stood back and waited for their reactions.

Not a minute later she was tackled into a hug.

"Thank you Maria. We were freaking out about what to wear. We totally forgot about it with getting ready for the party and classes." Layla said with a sigh as she held the silver attire close to her.

Maria nodded with a laugh "Understandable. Now could you please try them on. I would like to see if I have to make any adjustments."

In no time at all they had both changed into the attire.

Layla's silver attire with blue detailing fit her perfectly. The word Flawless running down the sleeved arm in blue lettering. Michelle was sporting a blue attire with silver detailing, very much like Layla the word Flawless ran down her elbow lighten fingerless gloves in silver lettering.

The red head was tackled into another hug "Thank you so much. This is perfect." Michelle said giving the younger girl a grin.

Maria clapped her hands "Glad you liked it."

After another rounds of "Thank you's" Maria walked back to her room and found herself looking down proudly at the six outfits on her bed. They were perfect, if she could say so herself.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts as she hurried to open the door letting in the five girls that had been waiting patiently.

Leading them towards the bed she waited for the reactions, smiling as they let out excited shouts.

"I hope you guys like the attire." Maria said cradling her own attire in her arms "I got the wrestling boots at this small thrift store. AJ I was thinking you could wear your converse."

AJ nodded and was out of the room in seconds coming back with a pair of long knee high converse.

With only two hours till the party began the girls began getting ready.

After curling or straightening their hair to perfection they began doing their makeup, keeping it was natural as possible.

One by one they excitingly began changing into their ring attire.

* * *

Barbie looked around proudly at the party she had managed to plan by herself per her requests.

The front door was wide open as people walked in, walking down the small ramp that lead to were the party was taking place. The dance floor was a gleaming white color with the Tri Delta sign in the middle of it.

The room itself had been completely emptied out for the party. A small stage that was decorated to look like wrestling ring was placed in the front of the room where a band was currently playing. On the other side of the room there was an actual ring although not as big as those on TV. A table was placed next to it, titles resting proudly on it, just waiting to be won by someone.

Giving herself a mental pat on the back she turned towards her date who was offering her a drink "Thanks." she replied smiling at the blonde.

He nodded at her taking in her light pink ring attire which complemented her skin nicely.

"So how did you even find me again?" Barbie asked the man she had kissed a week prior.

"AJ." he answered with a grin "That was a damn good kiss though."

"Really." she placed the drink down and stepped closer to him her arms automatically wrapping around his waist.

With one quick note to remember to thank AJ, she placed her lips on his again.

* * *

Mickie grinned as she looked around the party. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Walking towards the ring at the far end of the room she grinned up at Randy who was dressed in black and red wrestling trunks along with black wrestling boots. He was leaning on one of the turnbuckles as John Cena his 'opponent' did the same on the other side. A second later they had locked up in the middle of the ring.

"Woo go Randy." she slapped her hands on the mat cheering her date on as Michelle did the same for John.

Shaking her head as a guy pretending to be the referee raise John's hand in victory.

Little impromptu matches had been going on during the night. However the championship titles were still standing proudly in the middle of a table. She didn't know how they were to be won but she knew Barbie had a plan for them.

"Come on Champ." she teased Randy slapping his arm. "How do you know how to wrestler?"

Randy shrugged his shoulder "My family are big fans."

Mickie handed him a bottle of water as he slipped on a T-Shirt with a snake design on it, a huge RKO letters printed on it.

"Well that was a good match." Mickie commented with a smile.

"This is a good party." he said looking her up and down.

Mickie found herself blushing in her small cut off shorts, plaid shirt that tied right under her chest and wrestling boots that looked remarkably like cowboy boots.

"Are you sure you don't just like the scantly dressed girls?" she teased.

"I just like one girl." he smirked as her blush arose once more.

Mickie bit her lip to try and keep her smile at bay, unfortunately she could not and she soon found herself smiling up at Randy brightly.

* * *

Maria flinched once again as Jeff did a high risk flip from the top rope landing on the body below perfectly. He quickly went for the three count and was soon having his arm raised in victory.

Shaking her hand she handed him his black muscle shirt which he quickly put on with a smile.

"You could have hurt yourself." she quickly said her mother like instincts kicking in.

"But I didn't." he retorted as they headed towards the refreshment table "I've been doing that since I was a kid." at her raised eyebrow he continued "Me and my brother had a few friends who we liked to wrestler when we were younger. It was fun."

Maria gave him another look before shrugging "I you say so."

"Are you worried about little old me?" he asked with a small smirk.

Maria rolled her eyes "No." she said a bit childishly.

Now it was Jeff's turn to roll her eyes "If you say so."

Maria nodded changing the subject as she looked proudly down at her blue ring attire with a smile "So how awesome is my ring gear?"

"Pretty awesome." he responded throwing an arm casually over her shoulders.

Maria's face flushed with a blush the same color of her hair as she wrapped her own arm around his waist.

* * *

Eve smiled up at Ted who was standing edge of the ring his arm stretched out welcoming Cody's tag, dressed in black and gold wrestling trunks that matched her own gold attire.

"Woo Ted!" she slapped her hands on the mat smiling up at Cody who she had learned was Ted's best friend.

A minute later Ted picked up the three count and Eve slid into the ring with Cody to congratulate him. Grabbing his hand in one hand and grabbing Cody's with the other she raised both their arms in the air.

Ted wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body into his as he hugged her close raising her up from the floor.

Smiling up at him she put her hands behind his head bringing him down for a kiss, laughing against his lips as she heard the voice of Kaitlyn yelling "You go Eve."

Pulling away, her feet came down touching the floor. He leaned down placing a quick kiss on her lips before pulling her out of the ring.

* * *

Kaitlyn's sides ached as a laugh escaped her lips for what seemed like the thousand time that night. Slapping her hand on Derrick's arm she continued to laugh.

"I didn't think I was being that funny." he said with a confused look.

That made Kaitlyn fall into a fit of giggles again. "Of course not Bateman." she said with a laugh.

Derrick looked on confused but smiled nonetheless.

Spying her best friend by the ring she headed her way pulling a still confused Derrick with her.

"AJ" she greeted with a smile.

AJ took her eyes away from the ring "Hey Kait! Who's this?"

"Derrick Bateman." Kaitlyn introduced with a smile "He's in my math class."

AJ nodded before returning to look at the ring where Punk was wrestling one of his fraternity brothers.

Kaitlyn shook her head as she focused on the match going on, noticing her friend wincing as the match continued on.

With a grin she looked at her friend "You up for a match?"

AJ's eyes shone with excitement "Me vs you?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Chickbusters vs Mickie and Maria." she said with a grin.

AJ nodded as she singled over her two friends. "Chickbusters?"

Kaitlyn shrugged "I though it was pretty cool."

Soon Maria and Mickie were standing with them, dates in tow.

"You up for a match?" AJ asked them with a smile.

Mickie nodded with a smile as Maria nodded a bit more reluctantly.

AJ clapped her hands excitingly turning back to the ring as Punk's hand was being raised up.

Glancing at the small brunette Kaitlyn slid into the ring with a grin as more people gathered around the ring. This was the first match of the night that included girls.

AJ soon joined her with a grin but not before pulling Punk into a congratulatory hug.

Standing in the opposite corner of Maria and Mickie they shared their special fist bump as the bell rang twice.

* * *

Barbie stood in the middle of the stage as the band began putting their stuff away.

"Hello all." she greeted only to be greeted with a bunch of cheers "Great party huh? Well it's not over. We can't have a wrestling party without a few champions, right?"

Barbie laughed as they all nodded "Well I have seen a few people wrestle it out. So I have formed some matches for the titles." she grinned "Everyone is welcome to stay and watch but you are welcome to leave if you want to."

No one seemed to be leaving as everyone just made themselves more comfortable, pulling chair up and around the ring.

"Okay well first for the Intercontinental Championship we have Christian vs. Alex Riley." Acting as the ring announcer she introduced both the guys as they slowly made their way to the ring.

The match was a fast one as the younger man was handed the gold belt by a bubbly Maria.

"Next up is a match for the United Sates Championship. Zach Ryder vs. Dolph Ziggler." Barbie announced.

The match was a funny one as Ryder worked the crowd with his very own catchphrase. And soon he was holding close a the golden title with a flag on it.

"Next up for the Tag Team Championship its Cody and Ted vs. Kofi and Evan Bourn." Barbie announced with a smile.

The four men made their way onto the ring.

The match being more intense than the ones before. Cody and Ted being more of technical wrestlers apposed to Kofi and Evan who seemed to like jumping off the ropes.

Eve stood by cheering him on as he delivered a round of kicks to Evan's body.

The match last ten more minutes before Eve slid into the ring raising up the arms of Cody and Ted, handing them the bronze colored matching titles.

"Next up the one and only Women's Championship Title, AJ vs. Mickie James." Barbie announced with a grin watching as both her friends slid into the ring quickly and similarly.

The girls went at it after a friendly handshake.

AJ being smaller pulled off many more moves as she ran into the ropes with adrenalin. Trying many moves she had seen on TV for the first time, so much for the do not try this at home, and getting them down perfect on the first time.

Turning her body her foot caught Mickie on the side of the head before quickly going for the three count.

Kaitlyn slipped into the ring as AJ threw herself in her direction wrapping her legs tightly around Kaitlyn's waist. Putting her down they both helped up a slightly dazed Mickie who wrapped her arms around AJ in congratulations as Maria handed her small friend the golden title.

"Next up for the World Heavyweight Championship, Sheamus vs Randy Orton."

A red head joined Mickie as they stood by the ring apron cheering on their perspective dates.

The match seemed to go on forever. Both Sheamus and Randy dominating at one point or another.

When Randy went for what he liked to call the RKO Sheamus countered pushing him away. His eyes landing on a blonde/raven head who was laughing with a tall curly haired man right before his foot made contact with Randy's head for the three count.

His hand was quickly raised by his date as he held the golden title up proudly. His blue eyes stilled locked with Kaitlyn's brown ones.

"Now for the final match of the night for the WWE Championship, CM Punk vs. John Cena."

AJ and Michelle stood closely together as their dates fought in the middle of the ring. Both wincing at the appropriate times.

Unlike all the other matches Punk and John were giving it all they had, pilling out all the stops as if they were real professional wrestlers. Some of the moves they did looking nothing but perfect and painful.

Punk kicked out for the second time in the last ten minutes. Pulling himself up he climbed up the ring post getting ready for a high flying maneuver, only to have John hurling his way and dropping him to the non padded floor beneath.

AJ ran to his side putting her hand on his back as he groaned holding his back in pain. John stood in the middle of the ring with a shocked look on his face as he slid out of the ring to help his friend out.

Punk however stood by himself throwing himself on John as they once again stood in the ring. John gave him an amused look as they went at it again as if nothing had happened. Knowing Punk would not want him to go easy on him.

After another twenty minutes and two GTS's Punk's hand was raised in victory as the blinged out title was handed to him by the small brunette who he collected in his arms in a hug.

* * *

The party was coming to a close as people began making their way out into the late night or would it be early morning?

Plopping herself down in the middle of the mat she placed her title over her crossed legs a smile grazing her face.

Her first college party had been a giant success and surprisingly no one had gotten completely drunk, if only to have a chance to wrestle.

"April." a hand ruffling her hair greeted her as he plopped down beside her his title placed on his lap just like she was sitting.

"Philip." she greeted with a small smirk as she looked at his "I dig crazy chicks" shirt the name CM Punk underneath the words. In the back of the shirt a star was printed along with "The best in the world."

Bumping his shoulder against hers he said "Congrats champ."

"You too." she said raising her title in the air as they clinked their titles together.

Punk wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders as she placed her head on his "Good party."

AJ hummed in agreement as her eyelids dropped in sleepiness.

"Well someone sleepy." he teased a smile tugging at his lips.

AJ closed her eyes snuggling closer to him.

With a shake of his head he placed his title on his shoulder before gathering her in his arms.

Slowly walking up the stairs he opened the familiar door and placed her on her bed placing a quick kiss on her forehead before exiting the room.

AJ opened her eyes sleepily looking around the room. Her forehead still burning from his kiss. Grabbing her title she let it rest proudly on her bedside table.

At the foot of her bed three shirts neatly laid.

Two identical small "In Punk We Trust- Best In The World." as well as a shirt very familiar to the one Punk had been wearing except this one only said "Crazy Chick."

With a small giggle she slipped it on before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N- I think the AJPunk interactions in this chapter are probably the cutest save their date. Ted and Eve kiss...What? They had too. I mean they were like serial flirts. Sheamus and Kaitlyn? What do ya'll think of that? So this chapter was long, I was going to cut it in half but I never found an appropriate place to slip the chapter, thus the longness.**

**Anyways Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks to EVERYONE. You guys are the best. So I was thinking that whoever gave me my 100th review would get an appearance in one of the chapters as an OC (for just one chapter) or a one shot written by me :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The tall blonde looked down at the ring on her finger. A smile grazed her face as soon as she looked down at it. It was simple and white gold, but she loved it. Many people assumed that she would want something flashy and big but the small diamond ring resting on her finger was more than perfect.

Dropping a kiss on it she smiled happily before pulling out the white gold necklace from her neck and preparing to take the ring off her finger.

"Miche-" the small brunette walked into their room her eyes wide "Is that a-"

Michelle sat frozen in shock her hand still on the ring "Umm Lay."

Layla basically ran towards her nearly tackling her onto the room "Is that an engageme-"

Michelle slapped a hand over her best friend's mouth as the small brunette shrieked in excitement. "Yes Lay it is an engagement." Michelle whispered "Keep it down." she nearly begged.

Layla's eyes widen "Why didn't you tell me Chelle. I'm your best friend." she whispered sadly scooting way from her friend.

Michelle closed her eyes "I'm sorry. I'm just not sure how to tell people." she hugged her hand close to her "My parents-" she trailed off.

Layla's eyes widen "Your parents don't know?"

Michelle shook her head slowly as a few tears slid down her face "They don't know I'm with John." she said slowly "They think I broke up with him."

Layla pulled her into a tight hug whispering against her head "Chelle. How can they not know! You've been together for five years! Does John know?"

Michelle shook her head as sobs escaped their lips "No. Please don't tell him Lay. He can't know. I need to deal with this myself."

Layla nodded helping her friend dry her tears. Michelle placed the ring around her neck along with her necklace. "Thank you Lay." placing a kiss on her best friend's cheek she whispered "This is why I love you Lay."

Layla nodded brushing away off her own tears "Come on Chelle. The girls are ready for the photo shoot. Maria did a wonderful job."

Michelle nodded standing up on shaky hands. After re-applying her make up she placed a smile on her face. Linking her arm with the brunette she said "Let's go Lay."

With the ring hanging on the small chain safely under her shirt she excited her room.

* * *

Maria Kanellis was in her element as she ordered her fellow sisters into outfits she had designed and ordered the makeup artist to do make up a certain way. A canon camera hung from her neck as she snapped pictures of outfit designs

"Bossy Maria." Kaitlyn teased as she walked past Maria wearing skin tight red high waisted skirt along with a small black vest over her silver sequined bra that matched her silver pumps perfectly. Her blonde bangs were freshly cut falling over her eyes and her hair was curled and teased to perfection to show both the color tones in her hair. "Can I keep the outfit. I rather like it."

Maria laughed at the quirky blonde-raven head "Yes you can keep it."

Kaitlyn hugged her before walking away as she was the first girl that was supposed to model.

Doing some cute poses as well as a few nerdy ones she did her last one. Looking like she was going to do a corky twirl with her arms outstretched she looked over her shoulder at the camera.

A film major who had volunteered to be their photographer nodded at Kaitlyn "That was great. Next girl."

Maria checked off Kaitlyn's name from her list as Michelle and Layla watched from the sidelines along with their older sisters. Handing the clipboard to Michelle she took off her long coat to reveal her own outfit.

The heart shaped dressed hugged all her curves falling to the middle of her thigh. Small studs decorated the hop half of the dress in colorful studs. Her tan legs were covered in simple fishnets and on her feet she wore bright red high heels.

After a couple of good poses Maria laughed at the AJ and Kaitlyn's antics, the camera catching her laugh perfectly. As a last pose Maria bent at the waist blowing kisses toward the camera.

Eve slowly walked onto the set her hair in big curls wearing one of Maria's more sophisticated outfits. A knee length dress that hugged all her curves in a simple purple color with a blazer that had small studs outlining brought a huge pop to the outfit along with the ridiculous high heels in a deep purple color, glitter covering the chunky heel.

Doing a number of poses she made faces at the camera before doing one last pose. Placing her hand on her waist she threw her head back and stretched her other hand up in the air as one of her legs bent at the knee.

"Good, Good." the photographer complimented.

Eve smiled brightly before taking off her heels and walking off the set.

AJ skipped up to the set in Maria's most laid back outfit. AJ's crazy chick short was cut to become a cropped off the shoulder shirt. The back was cut in small thin layers, but the best in the world could still be read. Her small cutoff shorts had small stars outlining the side of them and red glitter decorated the front pockets. ON her feet she had a pair of worn combat boots that Maria had decorated with small studs.

Most of her poses consisted of thumbs up and smiling. For her last pose she stood sideways arching her back just a tiny bit. Her hand coming up to push her hair back. The shirt could be seen perfectly from that angle as she smiled at the camera.

Mickie walked up to the set wearing a mid thigh white sweetheart dress along with a jean jacket that was cut to reach just under her chest with small studs outlining the front of it. On here feet a pair of worn brown cowboy boots.

Mickie did poses sitting down and on her belly finally doing one last pose on her belly with her feet crossed and in the air as she smiled into the camera.

Barbie was next posing like a true model with her fanned out in front of her face. She was wearing a small black dress with padded shoulders that had just the right amount of colorful glitter that matched the glittered shoes that used to be plain old black pumps. With a smile she danced along with the music causing the girls to go into a fit of giggles over her antics before she did her final pose. Placing a hand on her waist she extended a hand upwards pointing at the ceiling while giving the camera a smile.

* * *

Kaitlyn found herself walking aimlessly around campus once again, all of the girls had something to do or someone to be with. And while she loved Layla and Michelle she didn't exactly want to spend her whole day with them.

"Kaitlyn baby!" a loud voice exclaimed.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice. "Yes?" she asked turning to look at the tall brunette.

He looked down at her with a smirk "Not happy to see me baby?"

Kaitlyn's eyes narrowed "Not at all Riley." she said to the tall brunette whom she had meet only two weeks ago.

"But I'm happy to see you." he winked wrapping an arm around her.

Kaitlyn scrunched up her nose trying to pull away from him "I'm not your baby."

He looked down at her with a mischievous smile "Oh but you will be, Kait, You will be. Everyone wants a piece of this." he motioned his hand over his body.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes once again as an involuntarily smile made it's way onto her face. "You keep telling yourself that Alex." she patted his stomach with the hand that was not around his waist.

A loud clearing of a throat interrupted their little moment. Slowly they both turned to see Sheamus standing there looking at them curiously.

"Hey Kait." he greeted eyeing the arm that was around her shoulder.

Kaitlyn returned a stiff "Hi. Do you need something?"

"Can we talk?" he glanced at Alex "There's this coffee place near here."

Kaitlyn shook her head "Sorry Sheamus. I have a date."

With that said she turned around with a grinning Alex Riley on her arm.

* * *

Eve grinned happily as his fingers interwind with hers, leaning on his arm she let out a sigh of happiness.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked looking down at her.

Eve grinned up at him giving him a light peck on the lips "Just thinking about how happy I am. Look at me. Only a month into college and already with the most handsome guy on campus."

Ted smiled down at her "This is my second year and I was honestly say I haven't meet someone quite like you."

"That's a good thing right?" her eyebrow arched up.

"A very good thing." he promised as he stopped them in the middle of the courtyard.

His arms automatically wrapping around her small waist, her own wrapping around his broad shoulder. His hands playing with the end of her curly hair he pulled her closer planting his lips firmly on hers.

Not caring that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Not caring that people were bushing past them to reach their destinations. Not caring about anything but each other.

* * *

AJ skipped quietly and happily down Greek Street. A huge smile graced her face as she spotted a raven head standing only a few feet in front of her. Walking quickly she jumped up her small legs linking around his waist as her arms found their way around his shoulders.

"Crazy." he greeted with a smile looking up her.

"Hey." smiling she dropped a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her legs to adjust her on his back.

"What's up?" he asked as he began walking again.

"Nothing much." AJ responded "I just got out of the photo shoot." she rolled her eyes.

Punk chuckled "Fun? I know how much you love those things April."

"Oh yeah Phillip." she responded "I think you will like my shirt." she smirked.

"Yeah." he asked trying to shift her so she would be facing him but she held on tight.

"Nope." she giggled "Maybe if you get me that ice cream you promised me oh so long ago."

"Fine." he sighed and began walking in another direction.

"What about you Punk?" AJ asked "Anything interesting happen?"

Punk shrugged "Not really no. Hung out with the guys. Sheamus is really guilty about the Kaitlyn thing. Alex thinks Kait is an awesome babe. Jeff is all into Maria. Randy is txting Mickie twenty-four seven. Edge won't stop talking about Barbie. Ted is hanging out with Eve whenever he can. And Cena is acting way to happy, but it's Cena so I'm not going to question it." he let out a sigh "Look what your friends have done to mine."

AJ giggled into his ear "They have that effect on people."

Punk laughed before coming to a stop in front of a small ice cream shop.

Jumping off his back she walked in front of his showing him her shirt "Like it?"

He grinned as he took her hand in his looking at the crazy girl shirt "Um yeah." he answered pulling her closer to him as they stood in line.

AJ grinned in response letting herself relax her back into his chest as they waited in line.

* * *

The small brunette grinned down at the txt on her screen before quickly txting back a reply.

Walking the rest of the way towards the parking lot she quickly spotted him leaning against what looked like a large motorcycle.

"Up for a ride?" he asked handing her a black helmet.

With wide excited eyes she nodded quickly climbing on behind him. Wrapping her arms around him she linked her fingers together resting them on his stomach.

With the wind blowing in her hair she smiled into his back. After was seemed like no time at all he was parking on a wide piece of land.

"I come here all the time." he said "Found it my freshmen year. Whenever I need to think or anything really I come up here."

Mickie looked up at him with a smile "Thank you for sharing that with me." she said as she adjusted herself on the bike, sitting sideways as he stood in front of her.

He shrugged tucking a piece of windblown hair behind her ear. "I really like you, ."

Mickie smiled happily up at him "I like you too, Orton."

Taking a step closer he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her lightly before her arms found their way up his arms and his arms found their way around her small waist.

* * *

Giggling she rolled them around the bed once more. Placing her hand on his chest she leaned down, her golden hair draping across his chest, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I have to go." she said pulling herself up tight.

He flipped them over again "Already?"

"Yes." she giggled escaping his hold and jumping out of the bed "I have softball tryouts." looking around for her loose shirt she tugged it over her head before struggling to put on her boots.

Adam sat at the edge of the bed pulling her towards him with a grin "Good luck." placing one last kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." she said as she began walking towards the door grabbing the duffle bag by the door and strapping it to her chest "See you later?"

He nodded in agreement before she opened his door and stepped out. Once she was out of sigh he fell back on his bed rubbing a hand over his face.

What was this girl doing to him?

* * *

Maria was pointing out the small notes she had made on her notebook showing the to the enigma next to her.

"Your cute." he stated with a smile.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she smiled widely "Thank you."

He laughed "You really are." he grabbed the notes from her hands "I can't believe you wrote these many notes. I just wrote down what the project had to be on and took the paper she gave us."

Maria rolled her eyes "I'm sorry Mr. Slacker. I like to be prepared."

"And that's cute." he said with a smile in her direction.

Maria blushed looking down at the notes mumbling "If you say so."

"I do." he said with a grin at her blush "Your blush is cute."

"Would you stop." she pushed him lightly with a small laugh.

"But your cute." he said "Cute, cute cute."

Laughing loudly she said "Your crazy Jeff."

"Crazy about you." he laughed "Okay that was way to much. But your still cute."

Maria pouted up at him rolling her eyes.

He rolled his eyes back at her before pulling her closer. "Cute." he whispered as his lips brushed over hers.

* * *

**A/N- So I'm writing this at about two in the morning. Sorry if it's kinda suckish. I wanted to update since I don't know if I would be able to this weekend since I may be going out of town.**

**That was all the cuteness I could take/write. I hope it was cute enough. What do ya'll think about Kaitlyn? Aren't all the couples cute? I think so. Okay so I wrote a one shot, which got a huge response, and an annon reviewed telling me I should write for the WWE. Thank you so much annon! That is a huge compliment, to me at least. So I'm going to say this again. Go read Not Weak, Just Stronger by RunningOnCrazy. It's so amazing! Oh and read Lights Out by KC Knight another amazing Punklee. Okay so had anyone seen the tweets between Punk and AJ. They give me hope :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Although I did not get as many Reviews as I would have hoped for but I still thank you for them. Because frankly you guys are amazing and deserve another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

With a smile on her face she held the phone up to her ear "I have a meeting so no can do."

Smiling at his complaining she said "I'll see you tomorrow." laughing she continued "Yes I am ditching you. Best believe it Punk."

The door slowly opened and her roommate poked her head in "Meeting in five." she reminded the brunette.

"I have to go." she said into the phone "I'll see you later. But only if you get me more ice cream." hanging up the phone with one last "Bye." she made her way towards her friend linking arms with her and walking down the spiral stair case.

"You and Alex?" AJ asked her friend "What about Sheamus."

"What about Sheamus." Kaitlyn shrugged "I asked him out. He said no. Alex is a pretty cool dude and funny."

AJ eyes her friend "If you say so. But-"

Kaitlyn cut her off as they entered the living room "No buts AJ."

Michelle and Layla stood in the front of the room as the two girls were the last to enter.

"Glad we could all make it to the meeting." Layla chimed.

Michelle nodded "Every year we do a big sister-little sister bonding experience. And today you will dedicate your day to getting to know your little sister or big sister.

Layla handed her a piece of paper. "First Maria you will be paired with Ashley. AJ with Amy, Mickie and Trish, Eve and Layla, Kaitlyn and Natalya, Barbie and I." pausing for a minute as the girls found their way to their older sisters "Maryse and Candice, Maxine and Melina, Rosa and Lilian, Brie and Torrie, Nikki and Stacy, Alicia and Victoria."

The girls looked around at each other.

Michelle clapped her hands "You guys are to spend the whole day together. No buts or what ifs. Now onto other matters. The Greek system is holding a Carnival. We of course have the kissing booth." she grinned as Layla clapped. "This is also the time when we are going to sell our calendars. Which just came in ladies."

Layla passed each of them a calendar. "It's going to be a huge success. I can tell." her accented vice said excitingly.

"One last thing. We need to come up with ideas for community service. Think of things for the next meeting. Meeting adjured."

All the girls stood up officially finishing the meeting with a chant of "Delta Delta Delta."

* * *

Two blondes could be seen sitting in front of each other. Surveying each other as only a HBIC could.

"So are you over this little John thing?" Michelle asked as her fellow blonde's eyes feel on another blonde standing a few yards away.

Barbie shrugged "It stopped being fun when he got engaged."

Michelle shocked on the water she had been previously drinking "How do you know?" she demanded.

Barbie raised an eyebrow "Your not being very secretive McCool." staring right at where her ring hung under her shirt.

Michelle's hand came up coving the cloth "You can't tell anyone."

Barbie laughed "Oh how the tables have turned. Now your asking me to keep a secret when not only weeks ago you could hardly hold a nice conversation with me."

Michelle glared " . . I can play this game all you want. But do open your mouth and tell."

Barbie gave her a look "Yeah whatever. Look Michelle I have nothing against you. I won't tell anyone about your secret engagement. I actually think you make sorta a good cute couple."

Michelle looked at her in disbelief "What about you hitting on him."

Barbie shrugged "What can I say. I'm a flirt."

With a smile tugging at the corner of her lips she said "Well I think we will be great friends if you stay away from my fiance." extending her dainty hand towards the blonde she smiled.

Barbie placed her hand in hers giving it a firm shake as her eyes traveled to the long haired blonde who was standing close by a smirk on his face.

* * *

Passing a bottle of water to the smaller woman she said "That was a killer dance routine."

Layla smiled pulling her hair into a messy bun "Thank you. I worked hard on it. I have been since freshman year. I keep adding things to it. I want to try out for the Miami Heat Dancers."

Eve looked at her with wide eyes "Thank you for showing me then. I promise not to ever show anyone that."

Layla smiled handing her a towel "What are sisters for? Plus if you do use it somehow you will have to answer to me." she said only half joking.

Eve laughed "I promise to never show your routine to anyone." pausing for amount before continuing "Lay that was amazing. Your a shoe in."

"Thank you." Layla said "I have a year to polish it. I'll be trying out as soon as I'm out of here. I would appreciate your help."

With a huge smile she wrapped her arms around her fellow brunette "That would be amazing! I would love helping."

Layla hugged her back "I am so glad you are my little sister this year."

Eve smiled "Well come on. We have a routine to make even more amazing."

Wrapping their ways around each others waist they made their way back to the dance floor.

* * *

The red head surveyed the small brunette in front of her. "So your Punk's girl?"

AJ shrugged "I guess."

"That's cute." Amy commented "I went out with him. It so did not work out." she laughed.

AJ raised an eyebrow "Really? Why not?"

Amy shrugged "I guess we're both way too much alike. He's like my annoying brother now."

AJ laughed "He is annoying."

Amy joined in the laughing as they walked into a music store "This is my favorite place to be." she wandered along the isles coming to a stop in front of a raven him, giving him a peck on the lips "AJ this is Matt."

AJ looked at the cute couple "Hi." she responded with a smile at the raven head.

After a few minutes they said their goodbyes and were on their way out of the store.

"What do you like doing?" Amy began the small talk.

"Comic books, video games, music." AJ shrugged.

"Your like a little Punk." Amy laughed linking arms with her.

AJ laughed as well "I'm majoring in Psychology."

"That's interesting." Amy commented "Can you test me or something." her eyes shined in excitement.

AJ nodded "I'm taking a sociology class as part of my major. So I could try." passing she said "But you have to answer everything honestly."

Amy gave her a nod to start.

"It's pretty long through." AJ said.

"We have all day." she smiled at the younger girl.

Shrugging she began her more common question. "Gender, Age, How many sibling do you have?"

"Female. Twenty-One. Single child."

After a few more questions AJ began the real questions "Answer these from one to five. Five is the highest. Staring a conversation with a stranger?" Lita answered with a "Four."

"Making sure others are comfortable and happy." pondering it for a moment she answered "Three."

"Creating an artwork piece of writing or piece of music." she asked receiving a "Five."

"Preparing for things well in advance."

"Four."

"Feeling depressed." Amy bit her lip answering honestly "Four."

"Planning parties or social events." with a laugh she answered "One."

"Thinking about philosophical things."

"Four."

"Letting things get into a mess." AJ asked to receive a "Two."

"Feeling stressed or worried." taking a moment to think she said "Three."

"Using difficult words." with a shake of her head she said "Four."

"Sympathizing with others."

Lita smirked "Umm three."

AJ nodded running over the answers in her head. "There are five different personality dimensions. Extraversion, neuroticism, conscientiousness, agreeableness, openness. Your most dominant one is Neuroticism." at Amy's look she continued "They are basically worriers. They are more vulnerable to certain disorders. They are also more academically inclined. Tend to be innovators. They also see things more accurately and with an open mind."

Amy looked over at her "Your good AJ." pausing she gave the small girl a smile "I think I'm going to like you."

* * *

Kaitlyn looked at the blonde in front of her with a smile. So far her sister looked like a pretty awesome chick.

"I've never had a little sister." Kaitlyn mused "I'm the only girl in the family. And when I joined Tri Delta Beth was my older sister."

"I'm an only child." Kaitlyn said as they walked into the small coffee shop.

"How was that like?"

"It sucked." Kaitlyn said as they both began laughing.

After ordering their drinks they sat in a small booth.

"I like your hair." Natalya commented.

Kaitlyn flipped her two tones hair back "Well thank you very much. I like yours as well. I always wanted just one pink stipe in my hair."

Natalya's eyes shone in excitement as the drinks were delivered to them "I have a great bonding idea." grabbing Kaitlyn's hand she walked out of the coffee shop making her way down Greek Street.

She still had a bit of pink dye hidden in her closet.

* * *

The red head hugged the note book closer to her as she looked across the table to her blonde sister.

"What do you want to do?" Ashley asked awkwardly "Sorry I've never been an older sister."

Maria laughed placing her notebook on the table "That's fine. I'm not sure what regular procedure it either."

Ashley laughed along with her "You made our outfits right?"

Maria smiled "I designed them. Some people Michelle hired made them."

Ashley waved her hand in the air "Details. So before Christmas break we have a Greek Winter Ball. I was wondering if you could design me a dress nothing special or fancy."

Maria's green eyes lit up clapping her hands "I would love too!" taking out a pencil from her small bag she opened her notebook "Do you have any ideas?"

Ashley nodded eagerly "It's a black, white and red ball. So I was thinking maybe a black dress."

"Long or short?"

"No one wears short. So a long dress." the blonde-pink-black haired petite girl responded "You are the best Ria."

Maria smiled at the nickname "Thank you. Now come on we have a dress to design."

* * *

The blonde and brunette looked at each other across the table, coffee in hand.

"Hi." Mickie started off cautiously.

Trish laughed "Hey Mickie." her eyes shown with excitement "Let's go shopping. I haven't been shopping since school started. Amy won't go with me. You can be my shopping buddy."

Knowing that money was not a problem Mickie nodded grabbing her coffee and purse. "Let's go."

Trish followed the younger girl and lead her towards the red convertible "Get in bitch. We're going shopping." she quoted one of her favorite movies.

Mickie laughed at the mean girl reference "Yes ma'm."

With that being said Trish pulled out of the parking lot and away from campus.

* * *

**A/N- No couples in this one. But I really wanted to write the girls bonding. So I hope you enjoyed that. So go check out my new AJ/Punk story. It's called Moments Like These. I really think ya'll will enjoy it.**

**So Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I made an MV on YT of this story. Go check it out. My TY pen name if the name as my FF pen name. Feedback is awesome. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Flipping through the colorful comic she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was laying on his back next to her reading his own comic.

"What are the guys doing for the carnival?" she asked putting down the comic and turning to lay on her back.

Tilting his head to look down at her he said "The guys got a ring. We're basically charging for anyone who wants to wrestle us."

AJ smiled "That sounds so much better than ours."

Punk raised an eyebrow, AJ rolled her eyes "A kissing booth."

A smirk formed on his lips "Really?"

Coyly looking up at him she hummed in conformation.

"But I get them for free right?" he asked with a smirk rolling onto her carefully, making sure none of his weight was crushing her.

"Well." she said grinning up at him as he lowered his lips onto hers.

* * *

"Come on girl." Barbie barked instructions as they girls slowly set up the booth.

Michelle watched her little sister from the side lines. The blonde truly had the potential to be a leader.

"Have you told him?" Layla asked as her eyes lingered on the guys who were setting up the ring, giving a tall man a small smile.

"No." Michelle muttered looking around "And I'm not going to tell him today."

Layla nodded but looked disapprovingly at her best friend "You have to tell him soon Chelle."

"And I will Lay. When I'm ready." Michelle said looking down at her before sifting her eyes towards John who was sending a smile her way.

Layla nodded "Do you have it here or do you need my help."

Looking over at the raven head her best friend had been eyeing she asked "Wade?"

Layla shrugged "He asked me out for drinks. We'll be back before the carnival begins." she promised.

Michelle nodded as Layla gave her a smile and walked off soon linking arms with said tall raven head.

* * *

Kaitlyn looked at the man walking her way, a smile working itself on her face. "Is that for me?" she asked pointing at the drink in his hand.

"Of course m'lady." he said giving her mock bow.

"Well thank you kind sir." she said giving him a mock curtsy before taking the tall glass of lemonade from his hand.

Her gaze however soon landed on a tall pale individual.

An arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder "Just so you know. I totally know your using me to make Sheamo jealous." he commented whispering in her ear.

With guilt clearly written on her face she looked up at him bitting her lip "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore. But your a really cool guy Alex."

He shrugged his shoulders "You didn't let me finished. I'm totally okay with it." he lied.

Looking down at her his eyes landed on her lips, waiting for her nod, he softly gave her a kiss.

Lightly smiling against his lips she pulled away "I'm sorry." she repeated again before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

He nodded against her head "It's okay." he said when clearly the look on his face said everything was far from it.

* * *

Drawing was a gift that came naturally to her. She didn't remember when she started drawing but she felt like it was something she had done her whole life.

After having convinced her sister that having a drawing booth would be a good idea she found herself with a pencil in hand and a sketch pad in the other.

In under twenty minutes she had the person sitting in front of her drawn on her piece of paper. Handing the girl the sketch she put the money handed to her in a small box.

"Next."

A colorful haired man sat down.

"Jeff." she exclaimed giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be wrestling or something?"

"We're taking shifts." Jeff responded "Punk is in the ring right now. I have a few minutes before I have to go back in.

Maria nodded looking at him before her hand flew over the paper.

Jeff looked at her before pulling one of the notebooks she had next to her and a pencil towards him. Looking at her he began drawing on the paper shading in the right places and adding a vibrant red to her hair.

Maria smiled at him handing him the paper as he handed her the sketch of herself. Grabbing the paper being offered to him he leaned down brushing his lips against hers before walking away, sketch in hand.

Bitting her lip as she saw him walk away she dropped the dollar bills, he hand sneaked into her hand, into the box before looking down at the drawing in her hand.

A smile formed on her lips as she looked at the beautiful sketch of herself. Her hair unruly around head in vibrant red curls, her green eyes wide, and her smile a beautiful pink shade.

In messy scrawl he wrote one single word on the corner.

_Cute._

* * *

Walking hand in hand down the crowded Greek Street the couple made their way to one of the games.

"I demand you win me something." Eve teased Ted with a small smile.

"Challenge accepted." Ted grinned taking the basketball's the guy was handing him.

Standing on the red line he effortlessly shot the ball as Eve stood by the sidelines clapping at him. After three perfect shots the guy handed him a large stuffed elephant.

"M'lady." he made a grand gesture while handing her the stuffed grey elephant.

Eve took the stuff animal in her arms with a smile before linking her hand with his.

"I have to go back to the booth." Eve pouted as they began walking down to where their booths were set up.

"You kissing other guys. I don't think I like that very much." Ted said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and the other one around her waist, pulling her close.

Eve grinned before placing his hand on the back of his neck, bringing his head down for a kiss.

* * *

Grinning at the dazed boy in front of her she smiled before leaving the line, letting one of her sisters continue working the booth.

Spotting a blonde standing close by she motioned him over with her slender finger.

He smirked shaking his head before he began walking his way. "Yes?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Raising an eyebrow of her own she grabbed the lapel of the trench coat that made up his wrestling gear. Giving him a wicked grin she closed the distance as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as physically possible.

Pulling back she teasingly bit her lip looking up at him coyly "Hey." she said

"Hey yourself." he responded before pulling her away from all the on lookers and directing her in the direction of some of the carnival rides someone had rented.

* * *

Mickie smiled across the table at the girl that had recently become a friend. After finding out they had the same biology lecture.

"So Justin?" she asked with a grin looking at her dark skinned friend.

Alicia tried hiding a smile as she looked at her newly made friend "Yeah. He's from south Africa and totally dreamy." she let out a sigh.

"Dreamy huh?" an accented voice asked as two guys made a stop in front of them. Each carrying two cups and a cotton candy ball. "Well thanks." he said to the blushing red head.

Alicia just smiled up at him as he handed her the cup full of diet coke. "Thanks."

Justin sat next to her casually throwing an arm on her shoulder.

Mickie bit her straw leaning against Randy's chest watching the new couple as they flirted in front of her.

She had to admit they were cute together. But nowhere as cute as her and Randy.

Smiling up at the blue-eyed man she took the cotton candy out of his fingers placing it in her mouth with a smug smile before he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

* * *

With a smile on her face she looked up and down the street. She had always loved carnivals. The deep fried and sugary foods. The thrilling rides and of course the stuffed animals that came with playing games.

Hugging the small batman to her chest she grinned at the raven haired man walking towards her with a bag and two drinks.

Leading her towards a small table they both sat down and instantly dug into the food.

Her eyes wandered to one of the biggest rollarcoaster someone had rented. The though that someone had more than enough money to rent a rollarcoaster and pay for college still blogged her mind.

Punk watched her with a smile on his face "You want to get on?"

AJ excitingly nodded her head "Yes. You down Punk?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Punk nodded as they finished their food, standing up he offered her his hand which she took happily.

Looking up at him through her lashes her smile widen. Who would have though the small nerdy girl from school would have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that was tall dark and handsome.

She didn't that's for sure.

"You okay there crazy?" he asked with a smirk as they stood in the small line.

AJ nodded letting the nickname slide as they were ushered into a two seated car.

After the standard procedures the bar was brought down on their laps and their seat belts were tightly around their waist the man began counting down.

5

AJ interlaced her fingers with Punks.

3

Punk looked over at the small girl with a smile as she squeezed his hand tightly.

1

Leaning over in the last second he placed a small kiss on her lips before the ride took off.

* * *

**A/N- That's it! They all kiss. So that was a cute filled chapter following a bonding chapter.**

**Okay so a few questions:**

**1. Favorite Character**

**2. Favorite Couple**

**3. Favorite Chapter so far**

**4. Least Favorite Couple**

**5. Least Favorite Character **

**6. Couple or Character you would like to see make an appearance.**

**So answer the questions above in a Review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dsicalimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Here we go :D Note: A few months have passed since last chapter. It's now the beginning of December.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

AJ fiddled with the long flowing dress she had on as she stood on a small stood as Maria walked around her tightening the dress with pins to fit her figure to perfection.

"I don't like dresses." she muttered unhappily as she looked down at the beautiful dress with silver detailing under her bust. "This is really pretty though."

"Well thank you." Maria said with a smile as she "It's the Red, Black and White Ball. Be excited. It only happens once a year. And only for Greeks and their dates."

Twirling a piece of long brown hair around her finger she said "I didn't go to prom."

Mickie who was entering the room dressed in a flowing white dress exclaimed "What? But it's Prom! Everyone goes to Prom!"

AJ shrugged "No one asked me."

Mickie gave her a soft smile "I went with my friends."

"So did I." Kaitlyn, Eve and Maria chipped in.

The girls turned to look at Barbie.

Shrugging she said "I went by myself, duh! I wasn't going to go with just one guy." she winked at them.

The girls laughed as they walked around in their heels and dresses.

"I heard the guys go all out." Eve commented "Michelle told me that John send her a cheesecake last year that was decorated in that years theme with a question mark."

The girls shared excited smiles as they thought of all the possibilities.

"Done." Maria said with a smile "AJ you can go change now."

AJ smiled exclaiming a "Yes."

After changing back into her regular skinny jeans, shirt and sweater she sat on the bed looking at her friends before looking back at the black dress that now hung proudly on the door of her closet.

Maybe this was the year she would finally go to a dance.

* * *

Walking down the small sidewalk she couldn't stop the smile that made it's way onto her face.

The last few months had been a dream. She felt like she was walking on air every time she spend any time with him.

The though of going back home to Denver as the month came to a close made her wish University had no breaks if only to be able to spend the whole year with him.

Clutching the bag strap closer to her chest she looked down as she walked. A red rose appeared right under her nose.

Looking up she saw John handing her a rose before walking away with a smile.

With a confused look she looked down at the rose with had a small glittery _G_ on it. Looking at the retreating back of John she frowned. Walking a few more feet she was handed another blood red rose. This one had a small glittery _R_ stuck to it.

The closer Eve neared the house the more roses she had in her arms. Looking down at them a smile formed on her lips as she realized what they spelled out.

_Greek _

Walking up the small stairs she picked up the lone rose sitting on top of the welcome mat. _B. _

Opening the door she was handed another rose by a smiling Michelle and Layla. _A. _

Walking up the stairs quickly she rounded the corner to her room only to stop as of the Twins stood in from of her. Each with a rose in hand. _L L. _

The smile on her face widen as she opened the door to her room.

And there he was standing in the middle of her room a white rose in his hand. A sparkly _? _stuck to the front.

In a few steps she was standing in front of him. "Yes." she smiled taking the flower and adding it to the pile in her arms before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

The two toned haired beauty pulled the book closer to her while sipping her hot chocolate.

Pulling her coat closer to her as the wind began picking up she tried concentrating on her book.

"Kait!" a voice shouted.

Kaitlyn looked up to see seven boys standing a few feet in front of her.

The First one held a hot pink poster with a big letter on it _B._

_A_

_L_

_L_

_?_

The last one held a poster with an arrow drawn on it pointing to wear Alex was standing, his hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans as he nervously shuffled his feet.

Snapping her book close she stood up walking up to them. Giving Alex a smile she threw herself on him in a hug "Yes I'll go to the ball with you Riley." she whispered in his ear.

His arms tightened around her waist, his eyes meeting those of a tall red head. Giving him a small nod he turned to the blonde in his arms.

Lifting her chin up he quickly pressed a kiss onto her lips.

If he only had a few more weeks with her, he would make the best of them.

* * *

With a relieved sigh she made her way out of the room and began walking towards the small art studio that was open twenty-four seven.

Frowning as she opened the door she switched on the lights, which were never off.

Jeff was leaning against the whiteboard, a maker in his hand.

A smile formed on her lips as she took in the drawing on the board. A tall red head, that looked remarkably like her, was drawn on the board in a beautiful dress. The words _Will you go to the ball with me? _were written next to the sketch.

Turning to face him she took the marker from his hand and began drawing a smaller drawing of the one he had drawn writing _Yes_ next to it in perfect cursive hand writing.

This time Maria was the one that stepped close to him brushing her lips against his as her arms found their way around his waist.

* * *

Mickie hugged the much too big jacket closer to her as she her eyes followed Randy on the field.

Always having been a fan of the sport she enjoyed watching as Randy practiced with the rest of the team. The tight baseball pants were just a bonus.

As the practice came to an end she stood up strapping her bag across her chest. Standing on the stands she waited patiently for him to come out.

After saying goodbye to his team mates he made his way towards her his hands hidden behind his back.

Raising an eyebrow she looked at him "What are you hiding?" she asked.

Giving her a small smirk he handed her a bright yellow bat, her favorite color, the words _Greek Ball? _engraved in brown with small flowers at the end.

Holding the bat in her hands she put it down before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a laugh.

Mickie nodded pulling him down for another kiss "That's a yes."

* * *

Barbie laughed as she opened the door to her dorm, white, black and red balloons littered the floor.

Adam sat at the edge of the bed a grin on his face "Go to the Ball with me?" he asked with a smile.

Pushing through the various balloons she sat on his lap "Eve is so not going to like this." she commented wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Ted has her otherwise occupied." Adam grinned.

Barbie raised an eyebrow but grinned at him "Yes Mr. Copeland. I will go to the ball with you."

Gripping her hips in his hand he leaned up placing a kiss on her lips.

Giving him a mischievous smile she pushed him backwards on the bed before hovering over him before finally giving him a kiss.

* * *

AJ looked down at her notes knowing she had to study for the finals that were creeping up on the student body. However her attention was on the pictures on her phone. Each of the pictures was of how her friends had been invited to the ball.

A smile played on her lips as she looked down at them.

The space next to her dipped slightly as an arm was thrown over her shoulder. "Crazy." he greeted as he ruffled her hair.

"Punk." she greeted looking up at him as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"So about the ball." he began.

AJ took a deep breath and admitted to herself that she was a bit excited for the first time about a dance.

"It's not my kind of thing." he admitted looking down at her. "I though we could do something else."

AJ looked up at him trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes "Yeah sure." she said making sure her voice didn't crack.

Punk smiled oblivious of her disappointment "Okay. Just me and you crazy."

AJ nodded allowing him to pull her into another kiss as her thoughts drifted towards the beautiful dress that now hung proudly in her closet.

* * *

John eyed the flashing phone next to him that announced a voicemail. Glancing at the closed bathroom door he said "McCool you almost ready?"

"Give me a second Cena." she responded.

Shaking his head he looked down at the phone next to him. Curiosity taking over him as she grabbed the slim phone and slid the bar down allowing the voicemail to dial itself.

_You have one message._

_Michelle, darling. Remember Mrs. Anderson. You know our neighbor? Remember her handsome son. You know Ken Anderson? You went out with him. Your sophomore year before - pause- that John Cena. And I know you said you didn't want to date anyone during University because you wanted to concentrate. Well you only have one semester lest so I told Mrs. Anderson that you would love to go to the country club ball with Ken. _

Michelle stepped out of the room. The smile leaving her face as she heard the words drifting out of the device.

_You haven't dated anyone since breaking it off with that Cena kid, darling. I think it's time you begin dating again. So when you come home this winter break you will be going out with Ken. He's a wonderful man. I'm sure you will get along. _

_I'll see you in a few weeks darling. _

The loud beep that came after was the only sound in the room as John stood up and began heading towards the door.

"John-" she whispered going after him.

Turning around he faced her anger evident in her eyes "What Michelle? What more can you say? Where you ever going to tell me they didn't know we were together for the last five years. What." he demanded.

Taking in deep shaky breaths she placed her hand on his arm "John. I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I was. I promise I was. I was going to tell them about us."

Shaking her hand off his arm he grabbed the doorknob "But you didn't. Why not Michelle? Are you ashamed of me or something. It's been five years. Where did they think you were when we were on dates?" he asked

Michelle shook her head as tears began sliding down her face. "I'm sorry." she repeated.

Shaking his head he took a step closer to the door. "I need time." he muttered before exciting the room.

"But we're engaged." she whispered as the door closed.

* * *

**A/N- So how was that? What was the cutest proposal. What do ya'll think of Michelle and John. So I began another story called The Games We Play. Check it out. It has a lot of the same couples as this one but the main couple is Layla and John (do they have a couple name). Anyways yeah go and read it. It has or will have Kaitmus and Punklee cuteness xD**

**Anyways review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews. They make me laugh :D I HAD to update. Especially after that cute twitter battle -flirting- thing they had going on last night. And after today's RAW. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

AJ swung her feet in the air she watched as the five girls walked around in their dresses applying their makeup and doing their hair.

"Why are just sitting there Lee?" Barbie asked "Start getting ready."

AJ bit her lip as the girls looked at her expectably. "I'm not going."

Five voice chorused "What?"

"Punk said it wasn't his thing." AJ shrugged as they stopped what they were doing.

Barbie shook her head handing her the beautiful black dress "Put it on. Your going."

Grabbing Eve and Kaitlyn she stomped her way out of the room. "You better be wearing those damn heel when we come back Lee."

* * *

Ignoring the looks they were receiving the three girls made their way down the sidewalk entering the house without so much of a knock.

"Where's Punk?" Kaitlyn asked a scared looking pledge crossing her arms across her chest.

The pledge pointed towards the sitting room.

Giving him a slight nod they marched into the room.

Walking over to wear he was sitting on a beam bag Kaitlyn pulled her foot back and swiftly hit him in the side "Punk! What are you doing. Go get dressed." she demanded as he winced holding his side.

"What the hell Kait." he exclaimed.

"What do you mean the ball isn't your thing." Barbie used air quotes as she glared at him.

Punk shrugged "AJ didn't say anything. She was okay with it."

Eve rolled her eyes "Of course she didn't say anything idiot. She likes you." she spoke slowly "Now get your tattooed ass up those stairs and get in a suit." she tapped her foot impatiently.

The three girls high-fived each other as he ran up the stairs.

"That's my girl." three voices said proudly as they watched their friend run up the stairs.

* * *

AJ smiled into the mirror as she fingered the curls framing her face.

The girls had left not ten minutes ago and had left her by herself to apply the last finishing touches.

Looking down at the one shoulder black dress she smiled lightly. Although she was never one to love dresses she had instantly fallen in love with this one. Maybe it was the fact that it fit her petite body perfectly or the fact that Maria had delicately placed small glittery skulls in between the other small crystals. Not noticeable unless you knew what to look for.

Looking down at the silver pumps in distaste she pouted at the though of wearing them the whole day.

"Crazy." a voice softly greeted.

Turning around she faced him with a smile "Punk." she greeted in return taking in his suit in which he did not look very comfortable in.

Stepping deeper into the room he took her hand in his giving her a twirl that almost sent her to the floor in the heels she was currently sporting.

AJ giggled as she regain her balanced. "Oops." she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Can you go over to my closet and get the silver Converse?" she asked.

With a smile tugging on his lips he handed her the shoes she had requested.

With a mischievous smile she put them on slowly. Standing up she glanced down and was relieved to see that the dress covered them up. "Let's go Punk." she said linking her fingers through his.

* * *

_Placing his chin on his clasped hands that were resting on his knees he leaned forward his blue eyes flowing her every move as she played a game of softball with her sorority sisters._

_"She's certainly something." an accented voice said as he joined him._

_Alex nodded in agreement as he watched her do her infamous robot dance. "That she is."_

_"Treat her right fella." Sheamus said "If ya don't ya'll have me ta answer to."_

_Alex turned to look at him "She likes you, you know."_

_Sheamus raised an eyebrow "Then why is she-" he trailed off._

_"She doesn't think you like her." Alex continued "You went out with that other chick. I was there. I'm still here." he stood up clapping the red head's hand as he walked away._

Tightening her arms around her he breathed in her flowery sent as they swayed from side to side.

"Kait." he whispered in her ear.

She hummed in response as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"You know how I told you I was okay with you using me to make Sheamus jealous?" he said softly his arms tightening around her red covered waist. "I'm not okay with it."

She tried looked up at him but he placed his head on top of hers as he nodded at the red headed man that neared them.

"I know you like him. And I'm not totally okay with it but I accept it." he let go of her "Be happy Kait." he placed a soft kiss on her forehead

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Giving her another smile he turned her around handing her off to the red headed man.

* * *

Slipping her arms into the blazer she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her face on his solid chest.

"I'm happy." she muttered against his chest with a smile as she looked up at the twinkling stars.

Ted hummed in agreement as he put his hand in his blazer pocket pulling out a small silver necklace with Greek symbols.

"Eve." he said softly dangling the gold in front of her face.

Her hand came up to grab the necklace "What is this?" she asked cradling the necklace in her hand, a necklace she had seen around Michelle's neck.

"These are my Greek letters. My promise to you." his meaning was implied in his words.

With wide eyes she looked up at him "Your promise?" she repeated.

Ted nodded kissing her softly "My promise."

Eve lifted her hair up as he stepped behind her placing the necklace at the base of throat and quickly clasping it.

Twirling around in his arms she pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

The read head giggled as he stumbled once again.

"Told you I didn't know how to dance." Jeff said with a smile as they swayed from side to side.

Maria laughed as her hair tumbled down her back. "I can see that." she said as she moved gracefully.

"Yeah sorry about that." he scratched the back of his neck.

Maria just shook her head grabbing his hand and pulling him off the dance floor "It's fine." she promised.

He grinned at her sheepishly before sitting down on one of the chairs pulling her gently onto his lap.

Wrapping her thin arms around his neck she pulled him closer for a kiss as her hands played with the ends of his purple hair.

* * *

Squeezing her best friends hand she let her hand fall on her lap her eyes wandering around the room finally resting on him.

He was sitting next to Randy talking quietly to him as Mickie sat patiently next to them.

Tears came to her eyes once again as he refused to meet her gaze.

"Come on Chelle." Layla pulled her too her feet.

Michelle stood up allowing her friend to wrap an arm around her waist and lead her out of the room before anyone could see how shaken up the blonde was.

Glancing over her shoulder at him she gave him a sad smile that he returned before walking out with Layla in a fury or white and black.

As soon as they were out she let the tears fall.

* * *

Looking up at the blonde that had asked her to dance she smiled. While it wasn't the blonde she wanted to be with the most, this one wasn't half bad looking.

"Excuse me." an arm grabbed her waist pulling her out of the blonde's arms "Go find your own date." Adam said with a smirk.

Barbie turned to him with a smirk as he wrapped his arms even more tightly around her waist. "That was a bit rude don't you think." she asked as she wrapped her own arms around his broad shoulders.

Adam shook his head "No. He had his arms around my girl."

"My girl." she mussed "I like it."

Ginning down at her he pulled her into a passionate kiss right in the middle of the ball room.

* * *

Mickie frowned at the blue eyed brunette who she had recently become close to because of her own brunette friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing." he responded instantly "Nothing at all, kid."

Mickie rolled her eyes at the nickname "Yeah whatever. I'm not as clueless as Randal here-"

"Hey." Randy said with a mock hurt voice "I'm not clueless."

"Yes you are." Mickie turned to face him, placing a kiss on his lips "But I like you like that. After all I just like you for your looks."

"Don't forget my wit and money." Randy said with a smirk.

John laughed at his friends as his eyes wandered to were the blonde had been previously sitting. "I'm fine promise."

"Then why did Michelle just leave?" Mickie asked crossing her arms "You guys didn't even come together." she pointed out.

The table fell silent as the question fell from the small brunette's lips, everyone had been wondering the same but no one had spoke up.

Before his girlfriend could ask more questions Randy stood up pulling her to her feet "Let's dance James." he said

"But-" she began only to have him capture her parted lips in a kiss.

* * *

AJ sighed as she leaned against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"I'm sorry about before." he said glancing down at her.

"It's okay. It's not your thing." AJ said before pausing "I didn't go to Prom. I wasn't asked." she said sadly "And I couldn't really afford buying my own ticket and dress."

Frowning he looked down at her "I didn't go either. I had much more important things to do."

"I've always regretted it." AJ admitted. "Even though I was never really into dresses. I wanted that one night to dress up and go out and have fun. Just one night when I would feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful." he said smoothing down her hair before taking her head gently in his arms "You are beautiful April." he repeated himself seriously.

With a smile she looked up at him "Thank you. Your pretty beautiful yourself Phillip." she teased.

Laughing quietly he captured her lips into a kiss as she stood up on her tipy toes. Her arms automatically reaching up to curl around the hairs at the base of his neck. His arm slowly wrapping itself around her waist as he leaned down to meet her height.

* * *

**A/N- And that's the dance. How were your Prom experiences? Mine was pretty good. Except for my date. He sucked. I danced with everyone but him :p I danced with my crush :D Hahaha. I would recommend to go by yourself. It's more liberating. You don't have to stick with just one person. Anyways that's my tip of the day. Also I'm so at lost as to what to do with Alex-Kaitlyn-Sheamus. I really could go either way right about now. So what do ya'll think about that? **

**Review? Pretty Please :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys! I love reading through them. They make me want to write more :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Two blondes and one small brunette shuffled their feet nervously as two brunettes and one red-head looked at them with teary eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Maria said stepping up and hugging them.

AJ patted her shoulder nervously as she hugged the red-head tight before passing her off to Kaitlyn, only to be swept up by the tall curvy brunette.

"I'll see you in four weeks." AJ told the small brunette who just looked at her before hugging her.

Mickie nodded in agreement as she wiped away her tears "You will. Take care AJ." she said with a smile.

The tiny brunette looked at her friends before waiving them goodbye with a small smile. Grabbing her duffel bag she began walking towards the raven head was waiting for her.

"Hey crazy." he said quietly wrapping an arm around her small shoulders.

"Punk." she said just as quietly letting him lead her towards her truck.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled at the girls giving them a small wave.

Turning back she leaned on the truck as Punk placed the suitcases on the bed of the truck. "I'm going to miss you." she said truthfully looking up at him as he positioned himself in front of her.

"I'm going to miss you too crazy." he said twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

Smiling up at him she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

_Tampa, Florida_

* * *

Stepping off the plane she pulled off the thin cardigan she had on allowing the Florida heat hit her skin.

Looking around the crowded airport she smiled as she saw a huge sign that read _Barbara Blank_**. **

"Twin!" she exclaimed walking towards the dark-skinned girl.

Said girl smiled exciting "Barbie." she exclaimed wrapping her arms around the girl she though of as a sister.

People wouldn't help but stare at the two young women that were the complete opposite of each other. Although they were both the same height. One was dark-skinned while the other was light complexioned. One had long blonde hair while the other had long dark brown hair. One had blue eyes while the other had brown ones.

"I'm so happy your back, HBIC." the brunette said casually helping the blonde carry her suitcases towards the small black car parked in the lot.

"I'm glad to be back." Barbie said with a smile as she slid into the car.

Turning the car on she slowly pulled out and soon they were making their way down the Tampa streets. "Did you make any friends? Or where you a bitch to everyone?" she asked.

Barbie rolled her eyes at her friend before leaning into the car seat "I made friends. A couple of them. I'm not a bitch-"

"Your only a bitch ninety-five percent of the time." she interrupted blonde.

Barbie smiled over at her friend "You know it Sandii."

Sandii rolled her eyes as well as she pulled into the small community. Parking her car between two houses she got out and quickly began helping Barbie with her things. "Where are the parents?" she asked.

Barbie shrugged "Something about a cruise. But I couldn't stay at the house. So I bought a ticket and came home." she frowned at the empty house.

Sandii smoothed down her summer dress "I was thinking we could go down to the club by the beach. Catch up. Tell me all about this hottie you've e-mailed me about." she winked pulling her out into the darkening day.

Looking down at her outfit that consisted of a small white summer dress and wedges she linked arms with her best friend "I like your idea very much. His name is Adam Copeland." she continued describing him in detail.

Getting back into the car Sandii began driving them towards the club "Girl he sounds like sex on legs." she said with a laugh as she pictured a tall blonde in her head.

Barbie looked over at the girl she considered a sister "Oh he is." she said with a wink.

* * *

_Richmond, Virginia_

* * *

The small brunette jumped out of her truck her brown boots meeting the grassy land. Looking at the vacation home she smiled before making her way towards it.

Opening the door she called out "I'm home."

Two brunettes rushed towards her "Mickie darling so glad to have you home." her mom greeted with a smile pulling her into a hug. "Your sisters had to work but dinner is ready so I hope your hungry."

Mickie nodded with a big smile as she followed her parents into the dinning room.

"So how are you liking Tri Delta?" her mom asked as they sat down.

"I love it." Mickie responded "I've made some amazing friends. The girls really are my sisters."

"Good, good." her dad said with a smile "So your sisters told us that you had a boyfriend." he commented pointing his fork playfully at her.

Mickie nodded with a smile as she though of the brunette that had gone back to his hometown of , Missouri. "Yeah I have boyfriend, daddy, his name is Randy Orton."

"Orton." he mused before turning to his daughter "Bob Orton's son?"

Her eyes brightened "Yeah. That's his dad. Do you know him."

Both her parents nodded "Yes. Bob Orton was a few classes in front of us. So was his wife."

"She was one of my sisters." the brunette woman said "We never meet Randy though. But from what from what your sisters tell us he seems like a very nice young man."

Mickie grinned glad to have the approval of her parents "He is." she said softly before the dinner conversation turned to her school work.

* * *

_Boston, Massachusetts_

* * *

The tall blonde looked down at the ring that now rested perfectly on her finger. The light reflection off it beautifully as she stood in the middle of her room.

A week had passed since holiday break had begun. Three weeks since the fight and as the days passed the blonde found it harder to put on a happy face.

Bitting her lip she ran a hand through her messy hair before pulling it into a messy bun. Pulling on her uggs over her warm sweats she zipped up the blue sweater. Grabbing the keys that rested on her bedside table she began making her way out of her room.

"Mom I'm going out." she said as she stepped into the cozy living room.

The blonde woman looked up her eyes catching the ring on her finger "What is that on your finger?" she demanded loudly causing the brunette next to her look up from his newspaper.

Her blue eyes widen as she realized she had not taken off the ring before coming out of her room. Quickly hiding her hand behind her back she stuttered out "Nothing."

The blonde woman stood up grabbing her hand forcefully "What is this?" she demanded again.

"An engagement right okay." she blurted out with wide eyes.

"Engagement ring?" her mom exclaimed "You don't have a boyfriend. How could you be engaged?"

Looking around the room she noticed her father had gone back to his newspaper like nothing had happened.

"John." she said quietly "I never broke up with him."

The blonde woman stood in front of her "Excuse me! John Cena! I though we told you-"

She was cut off as Michelle exclaimed "You know what I don't care that you think he's not good enough. I don't care that you don't like him. I don't care that he's middle class. I don't care that your little rich friends will turn their back on you. I don't care." she said slowly.

Taking a deep breath "I've been with John since high school. I love him." she said slowly trying to get her point across. " I'm not breaking up with him mother. I'm going to marry him wether you like it or not. It's not up to you."

The blonde woman looked at her daughter "Get out of my house." she spoke firmly.

Looking at the blonde woman in front of her she glared "Gladly." giving her dad one last look she shook her head. It was just like him to ignore his own daughter being thrown out of their house.

Walking into the cold night she made her way to her car. Slipping in she leaned back into the leather seat before letting the tears fall.

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois_

* * *

Looking out window of the apartment she sighed softly. On her lap was a sketch of the beautiful city of Chicago. The soft glow of the moon peaking in through the window.

Next to her, her phone began ringing softly.

Quickly picking up with a smile she greeted "Hey babe."

"Hey." his deep southern voice greeted her "Ready to sleep."

Glancing at the clock at her bedside she realized it was still early in the night and she had never been so tired "Today was a really long day" she said quietly into her phone thinking back to her long day of working at the local pizza parlor. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Ria." he responded.

Snuggling deeper into her window seat couch she let out a sigh "It's only been a week."

"I know." he let out a small chuckle.

Maria smiled in the darkness as her eyelids began to droop.

After a few more minutes she began nodding off to the sound of his smooth southern accented voice.

* * *

_Denver, Colorado_

* * *

Glancing at the necklace that sat at the base of her throat she smiled brightly. The silver-colored letters contrasting nicely against her tan skin.

"Eve." a soft voice interrupted as a small petite brunette poked her head into her room "The girls are here. Are you coming?"

Eve glanced at her older sister "Yeah I'm coming."

The brunette smiled "Well come on." she said "We can't have you mooning over your boyfriend the whole night." she teased "Today is all about dancing."

Eve grinned linking arms with her "Your just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't" she teased like the good younger sister she was.

"We can't all have hottie boyfriends like you." she fired back thinking back to the picture Eve had shown her when the holiday break had begun.

Eve giggled as they made their way out of the house calling out a goodbye to their parents over their shoulder.

Slipping into the car she looked at the brightly lit screen of her phone she quickly txt back.

_On my way to the club ;) Don't you wish you where here?- Eve xoxo_

_Very much so ;D- Ted_

_:D I knew it. I'll talk to you later babe- Eve_

_Love you- Ted_

Smiling softly her hand came up to clasp the necklace before typing quickly.

_Love you too - Eve_

Putting away her phone she turned to her sister "I can tell this is going to be a great night."

* * *

_Houston, Texas_

* * *

Laying on her stomach she flipped through the magazine in front of her. Her mind drifting between a read head an a brunette.

Letting out a sigh she frustratingly threw the magazine on the floor before rolling onto her back.

"Well that's no way to treat a magazine." a voice from the doorway piped up "What has that magazine ever done to you." the voice teased.

"Mel!" Kaitlyn exclaimed jumping off the bed and hurrying to where her life long friend was standing a smile tugging at her lips.

"Kait." she returned with a smile as she looked at her friend from behind her blonde bangs. "How are you doing?"

Kaitlyn bit her lip as she sat back down on her bed motioning Melissa to follow her.

"What's up Kait?" she asked noticing the hesitation.

Kaitlyn let out a sigh as she laid back on her bed before she began telling her best friend what had happened in the last few months.

"Sounds like you like these two guys." Melissa said as Kaitlyn finished telling her the long complicated story.

Bitting her lip she raised her head slightly her brown eyes meeting green ones "I do." she said.

Raising an eyebrow Melissa continued "Well who do you like more? Sheamus or Alex." she asked noticing how Kaitlyn's eyes brightened at the name of the Irish born young man.

Shrugging helplessly she answered "I honestly don't know. When I meet Sheamus I was like instantly into him, you know?" she asked her best friend.

Melissa nodded her dangling earring swaying with her head moment. "Yeah I know Kait. It's just like that one time with Nick." she said.

Kaitlyn smiled "Yeah like that. But look how well that turned out." she though back to the brunette boy she had gone out with in high school only to be cheated on.

"They are not all like Nick." Melissa said with a gentle smile "How about Alex? How is he?"

A smile formed on her lips "He's cool. He's funny. He's annoying." she laughed at the thought before frowning "Why can't I just like one of them?"

Melissa shrugged "That I do not know. But seriously Kait I think you know who you really like. Now you just have to admit it to yourself."

Running a hand nervously through her hair she looked over at her friend.

"Don't think of them. Think of what's best for you. Think of who you want to be. Someone is going to get hurt." Melissa said gently "But it;s best if your honest with them and yourself."

Looking down at her hands her mind drifted towards the red head she had meet earlier in the year and then towards the brunette she had meet at the party.

She knew who she really wanted to be with. Now it was all about taking a chance.

* * *

_Boston, Massachusetts_

* * *

Taking shaky breaths she parked the car in front of the modest one story house that was across town from her own hose. Knowing it was midnight and quite late she was hesitant of getting out of her car.

Before she could change her mind she turned the car off and she sat for a minute before opening the door and heading up the small pathway that lead to the house.

Looking down at the ring on her finger she twisted it gently around before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Standing back she patiently waited for the door to opened. When it was and he stood in front of her tears began welling up in her blue eyes again.

"What-" he began but before he could finish she had thrown herself on him.

His arms instantly wrapped around her thin shaking figure. "Chelle." he said softly into her blonde hair as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Slowly he began leading her down the hallway to his childhood room. "What's wrong?" he asked forgetting all about not talking to her for the past few weeks.

His concern was clearly shown on his face as he looked at her crying face.

Slowly she lifted up her hand which was adorned with the ring he had given her. "Mom." she managed to say before a fresh wave of tears came. "She knows. And she-" she trailed off burying her face in his shirt.

Slowly maneuvering them onto a laying position he pulled her close molding her body to his as they laid face to face "She knows?" he asked softly.

Michelle nodded before letting out another much quieter sob "Yes. And she kicked me out."

Pulling her closer he ran his hands through her long blonde hair "I'm sorry Chelle." he whisper as she shook in his arms. "You can stay here."

After a few minutes her crying decreased and her body stopped shaking. As her breathing evened out he placed a kiss on her forehead "I love you McCool." he said fondly.

Opening her eyes she looked up placing a kiss on his jaw "Love you too Cena." she said softly.

Looking down at her he intertwined their hands together as they laid there facing each other.

The moon light casting a shadow over them as they fell asleep.

* * *

_Union City, New Jersey_

* * *

Tiredly pulling her out of the ponytail she shook her long brown hair out before throwing the hat on the couch. Packed boxes littered the kitchen, living room, and hallway.

Quietly making her way to her room, careful to not bump into the boxes, she dropped on her bed with a tired sigh. Groaning as she saw what time it was she began taking off her work clothes and began changing into her Best In The World shirt along with a pair of sweats.

Laying back down she closed her eyes just as her phone began lightly vibrating. Groaning she rolled over to get it, a smile instantly appearing on her face as she quickly answered it "Phil." she said.

"April." he said and she could hear the teasing smile on his voice "What's up crazy? You home yet?"

Looking around her room she said "Yes I am. Are you?"

"Yes ma'am I am." he responded "I saw Maria today."

Smiling she responded "How is she. I miss everyone." pausing she continued "I miss you."

After a quiet moment he spoke up "I miss you too."

Rolling over on her bed she hugged the small batman closer to her "Punk?" she asked "What would you say if I told you I wanted to visit you?"

After a long pause he responded "I would say you better bring comic books and all the batman movies ever made."

Grinning she said "Deal."

"Why though?" he asked "I mean you're welcome to come. I have my apartment since I kinda moved out. You can come whenever you want, crazy." he said the nickname fondly.

Bitting her lip she though about answering his question "I just want to get away." she looked around the small room "I just need to get away." she corrected herself.

Looking around the empty room and listening to deathly quiet house she though of the big secret she was keeping from her friends and boyfriend.

"Okay." he said seriously "When can I expect you?"

"In a week." she responded snuggling into the bed "I need to sort some things out."

"I'll see you in a week, crazy." he said.

Letting out a sigh she nodded "See you in a week Punk." she said "I have to go but I'll see you in a week."

After a quick goodbye from his part she hung up and laid on the small bed looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N- Phew! That was a long chapter. Like super long! But I hope you all liked it. Drama, Drama, Drama. Who do you think Kaitlyn is going to choose? What do you think of John and Michelle? What do ya'll think AJ is hiding? So I've asked the readers of my other fic for 13 reviews. So I was thinking ya'll could do the same? Pretty please. **

**Review? Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N- Another chapter :D Thank you all for the reviews! So today I got my tenth review and was like I feel like updating. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Handing over the keys she smiled at the new owners of her childhood home "Everything is furnished. There are some boxes still in the house. But people will come in a day or two so they can put it in storage," gripping the hand that was extended towards her she shook it "It was nice doing business with you."

Turning on her heel she headed towards her truck where two small brunettes were waiting for her. Kneeling down to the small girls level she said "I'll see you soon okay babe?"

The small girl nodded "Me see you soon Ape." she stumbled on her name before giving her a smile.

Two small arms wrapped around her neck in a tight hug as her own wrapped around the girls small body "See you soon." she murmured once again before straightening up and looking at the brunette who was only slightly taller then her "Take care of her. Everything is being dealt with. I'll see you when my year is up." giving the older woman a hug she smiled at them both before getting into her truck.

Giving them one last wave she pulled out of the drive way.

Never looking back.

* * *

Nervously shuffling her feet she knocked on the apartment door whose number matched the direction in her phone.

The door slowly opened reveling a friendly looking brunette.

"Punk get the fuck over here. You have a visitor." the man yelled over his shoulder before looking down at her "You must be AJ. I'm Colt Cabana."

Recognizing the name she smiled "Punk's friend. Hi nice to meet you."

Smiling down at her he invited her in as Punk stumbled out of the room. "AJ." he greeted her wrapping her up on in his arms.

Sighing in content she tightened her arms around him "Hey Punk." she said softly before handing him her duffel bag.

Curiously he zipped the bag open to find a stack of DC Comics along with every batman movie ever made.

"You are the best." he said with a laugh as he showed Colt what was in the bag.

AJ shrugged innocently "I know." she grinned as he led her towards the couch.

Sitting down on it he popped in the first DVD in the stack. AJ made her self comfortable next to him pulling one of the comic books on her lap with a grin.

Looking up she looked at the brunette standing by the doorway "Join us Colt."

With a grin he joined them but not before grabbing each of them a Pepsi and popping in a bag of popcorn.

"Your girlfriend is badass." Colt commented.

AJ looked up at Punk with a smile but the question clear in her eyes. Even after weeks of being together they had not put labels on their relationship. They just knew what each other meant to the other. And for them that was good enough.

"Yeah she is." Punk agreed with a smile as he looked down placing a kiss on her lips.

Grinning she looked up at her _boyfriend._

* * *

After a week of being in Chicago she had gotten to know the city. Having time to herself when Punk was at work she often found herself sitting in a small booth at the nearby coffee shop.

Looking up from her usual seat she smiled at the girl she had slowly befriended over the week. Seeing as she was Colt and Punk's neighbor and often bumped into her on her morning run.

"Hey Lace," she greeted sipping from the mug in her hands. "Well don't you look cute today." she smirked as she looked at the girls chic outfit.

Lacey smoothed down her see green lace dress that complemented her eyes nicely "Thank you." she said hugging the white cardigan closer to her.

"Hot date?" AJ asked with a small smirk.

Lacey tugged at a piece of brown hair "No." she said shortly "Internship interview."

AJ nodded "Cool. I don't think a psychology doctor would give me an internship in their office." she mused "Especially with Punk calling me crazy shirt."

Lacey giggled looking at Crazy Girl shirt "Your probably right. You and Punk are too cute."

AJ laughed shrugging her shoulders "What can I say. I'm adorable."

Looking at each other they laughed.

"What time is your interview?" AJ asked.

Checking the watch on her small wrist she said "In about two hours," shrugging her shoulders sheepishly "I like being on time."

Raising an eyebrow she nodded "Clearly."

Lacey smiled "So what's up? You know we never talk about you. Mostly about me. Where are you from?"

"New Jersey." AJ responded tugging at her hair.

Lacey nodded "I can't believe your parents let you visit Punk. My parents would freak if I visited my boyfriend during the holidays. You know if I had a boyfriend."

AJ tried not flinching "Yeah they were surprisingly okay with it." she lied.

After minutes of trying to deflect the more personal questions she checked her phone realizing it was almost five in the afternoon.

"Gots to go Lace. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Same time-" Lacey began.

"Same place." AJ said with a smile grabbing her thick red coat she knew for a fact Lacey hated with a passion.

* * *

Waking up the next day she could feel it was going to be a bad day. The day was gloomy and far too cold to go on a run.

Rolling over on the now empty bed she pouted before getting out of the bed.

After tripping over a pair of shoes she made her way to the restroom. Looking into the mirror she glared at her tangled hair before stripping and getting into the bathtub allowing the warm water to relax her muscles.

After another near death experience, tripping in the shower, she patted herself dry pulling on a pair of comfy sweatpants and one of Punk's shirts that fit her way to big.

Grabbing a comic book she jumped back on the bed sitting in the middle of it flipping through the comic idly.

The quiet vibrating brought her out of the world of comics. Looking down she noticed the time and date.

Now she knew why today was going to be such a bad day.

"Hello." she said quietly into the phone.

"Hi _mija_." her aunt said."_Come estas? _(How are you?)"

AJ understanding the small amount of Spanish her parents had taught her she responded after a moment of hesitation "Fine."

"Good." her aunt responded "Amy wants to talk to you."

AJ let out a sigh as she heard the phone being exchanged "Hello Ape." her three year old sister said.

"Hey babe." AJ responded trying to sound as cheerful as possible "How are you Ames?"

"Good." her childish voice responded "I'm okay. I miss you Ape."

"I miss you too babe." she responded with a sigh "I miss you too."

"Come back." her sister demanded "I want you back. In my house."

Blinking back the tears she responded "I can't go back Ames. I can't." pausing she said softly "Pass me back to _tia_."

The phone exchanged hands once again. "Take care of her." AJ said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Of course." the woman responded softly.

Looking down at the brightly lit phone she ended the call without so much as a goodbye. Looking around the room she tossed her comic book to the side. Standing up she began picking up everything that littered the floor.

After three hours of non stop cleaning the apartment was spotless including Colt's room.

Tiredly dragging herself to Punk's room she sat at the edge of her bed. Fumbling with her phone she looked down at the picture that was on her screen.

The tears slowly began rolling down her face as she looked down at the picture.

The picture of herself at seventeen, a woman, a man, a young man, and a small girl of only two years old.

Closing her eyes she laid back on the bed, she pulled her legs closer to herself rolling into fetal position on the bed.

Sobs racked her small body as she finally let out the tears she had held in for over a year.

* * *

Punk and Colt looked over at each other as they stepped into the spotless apartment.

Raising an eyebrow Punk walked further into the house as Colt made sure they had walked into the right apartment.

Punk knew that if he put on white gloves and whipped his finger across the top of the TV he would gather no dust.

"This is weird." Colt whispered as he looked around the apartment that had never been that clean, including when they had first moved it.

Punk hummed in agreement as Colt walked into his room, coming back out a minute later with a wide grin "Dude I can see the floor of my room."

Punk couldn't help but smile at his friend's excitement.

"AJ is the best." Colt commented sitting on the couch placing his feet up on the coffee table.

Shaking his head Punk called out softly "AJ." as he walked into his room.

Noticing her laying in the middle of the bed curled up he ran a hand over his slicked back hair. Walking closer he noticed her tear-stained checks. Instead of waking her up he crawled up on the bed placing himself next to her.

Lightly rolling her over he pulled her into his arms watching as her body subconsciously relaxing into his. Her head fitting perfectly against his chest, one of her legs made its way between one of his as she faced him in her sleep.

Looking down at her tear-stained face he tightened his arms around her small form before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

AJ sat comfortably on the small couch glancing across the room at Punk who was talking comfortably with Colt a Pepsi in hand.

"Hey AJ." a voice greeted.

AJ looked over at the girl who was only two years younger than her "Shaleen." she greeted with a smile.

"It's good to finally meet you." Shaleen said with a smile "Punk's told me all about you. Over the phone."

"Really?" AJ questioned "Good things I hope." she smiled.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist "Nope. I told her all about how you were crazy."

AJ glared up at him playfully "Me crazy? Never." she said.

Shaleen smiled at them "You guys are so cute." she giggled before walking around.

AJ and Punk looked at each other before frowning "Cute." they both said in mock disgust.

Sitting back on the coach they glanced at the TV where the countdown had already begun.

10

9

8

7

AJ glanced up at the raven head.

6

5

Punk looked down at the brunette who was giving him one of her smiles.

3

2

1

Leaning down he captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

AJ rushed around the apartment grabbing clothes that had somehow ended up in Punk's closet and drawers, throwing them in the suitcase she had brought for her.

"Come on Phil." she used his given name "Start packing! We have a long drive a head of us."

Punk rolled out of the bed grabbing her around the waist and giving her a small twirl "Chill crazy. We have a whole day to get there and two more days till class start."

Relaxing in his arms she nodded placing a kiss on his check before going back to packing her stuff.

Thinking back to the week before she was glad he hadn't asked any questions. Especially after waking up in his arms.

Three hours they had finished packing and were their way out the door.

"Bye Colt. See you soon." AJ stepped up hugging tightly and placing a kiss on his cheek "Clean the apartment at least once a month. Sleep and down forget to eat. Oh and do your school work."

With a small smirk he looked down at the small girl "Yes mom." he mocked her.

With a small pout she stepped into the hallway as Punk gave him a bro hug.

"AJ." a voice to her right said before thin arms wrapped around her "Bye. Come visit soon."

"Will do Lace." she responded with a smile as Lacey pressed a small bag into her hand. "Thanks." she grinned as she saw the cookies inside the bag.

Lacey nodded "Please do visit. I can't deal with this idiot everyday." she slapped Colt playfully on the arm.

AJ laughed "I promise. And I'm only a phone call away."

After another round of goodbyes they were on their way.

Throwing Punk her keys they jumped onto her truck deciding to leave Punk's tuck for Colt's use.

Leaning back on the seat she inter-winded her hand with Punk's as he pulled out of the parking space.

They were going back to the place AJ called her home.

* * *

Approximately 17 hours, four walking breaks, and one sleeping break later they had arrived to Boston Massachusetts.

AJ found herself being pulled into a hug as soon as she walked into the house.

Kaitlyn, Eve, Maria, Mickie, Barbie, Layla and Michelle were grinning at her as they lead her into the house opening up the door wider so Punk could slip in with her many suitcases.

After her bag were placed in her room Punk made his way back to find her surrounded by her friends. Giving her a small wave he mouthed "I'll see you later crazy."

With a smile tugging at her lips she nodded back in respond before turning back to her friends.

She was home.

* * *

**A/N- Since I have labeled this story as Punklee I figured I would do a chapter for just them :D Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Figure out what AJ is hiding? When do ya'll think she will tell Punk? So you guys should go check out Moment's Like These which is Punklee and The Games We Play which is another Muilticouple, with Layla and John as the focus! Can we try for 13 reviews again?**

**Please Review this cute Punklee chapter xD **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed and those who read! Many hugs to all of you! Glad ya'll liked the Punklee.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The small brunette zipped up the black sweater that was much to big for her body. Pulling on her comfy black converse she turned to her best friend "Ready?" she asked turning towards her blonde best friend.

Kaitlyn did a small twirl showing off her baseball jersey. "Like it?" she asked.

AJ gave her two thumbs up in approval as Kaitlyn pulled on her coat. Grabbing a poster they made their way out of their room meeting up the girls by the stairs.

They each had a poster as well.

"It's so not fair that your the only artist." Mickie mumbled playfully at Maria.

Maria smirked as she showed them her poster.

The girls laughed pushing her lightly as they walked down the stairs.

"Chelle and Lay?" Kaitlyn asked as they left the warmth of the house and stepped in the chilly afternoon.

"They left already." Mickie informed them rolling up her own black poster.

AJ and Kaitlyn linked arms as they began walking across the campus and towards the baseball field.

Climbing up the benches they sat next to an already cheering Layla and Michelle. Sitting far away from some of the girls that had gathered around to watch to guys.

Smiling she looked at the field instantly recognizing Punk as the pitcher. Standing up she unzipped the large sweater showing him her personally cut up In Punk We Trust shirt he had given her. At his small smirk she smiled at him before zipping the sweater back up.

"That sweater is way to big for you." Eve commented hugging the grey coast to herself.

"It's Punks." AJ smiled hugging the sweater closer to herself as her eyes traveled to the field. Watching as the guys huddled close before heading to their places.

It was ready to play some ball.

* * *

Kaitlyn smiled as her hand was taken in a much bigger one. The coldness seemed to leave her body as she shuffled closer to him. His arm wrapping around her shoulders and her arm found itself around his waist, her hand ticked into his back pocket.

Letting out a breath it puffed in front of her in a small white cloud. A smile played on her lips as she walked in sync with him. Suddenly remembering about the shirt she was wearing she halted mid step.

"What's wrong lass?" he asked immediately as she stopped the both of them.

Giving him a smile she slowly unzipped the sweater she was wearing showing him what she, Maria, had done with the jersey.

He smiled in return as she zipped the sweater back up after showing him the letter printed on the back of the jersey. Pulling her closer they began walking again. Soon they were walking down Greek Street and towards his fraternity house where the Post-Ball Game party would be held.

As they entered the house Sheamus led her down the hallway towards the common area where most of his buddies where.

Sitting down on the arm of the chair she wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders.

Looking around the room her brown eyes meet blue ones.

Lifting a hand she slowly gave him a small wave along with a smile. He returned the gesture with a smile before turning back to one of his fellow baseball players.

Letting out a sigh she looked down at the red-headed man with a smile. Catching his attention as she leaned down meeting his lips halfway for a kiss.

* * *

A smile was permanently formed on her lips as she sighed in contentment leaning back into the chest of the brunette who was holding her close. His hands clasped on her stomach, her own small hands linked with his. The small ring shinning on her ring finger.

Lifting her ring hand she placed it on the back of his neck tilting her head back to meet his in a kiss.

Smiling against his lips she pulled back with a happy sigh.

"Is that a ring?" a voice question as a hand grabbed her hand.

Michelle looked down at Mickie as she stood in front of her with an excited smile. Randy stood behind her with an amused smirk as his girlfriend began asking questions.

Michelle looked up at John with a light shrugged. John shrugged back at her as the people in the room turned to look at them.

Smiling the couple turned to their friends. "We're engaged." Michelle couldn't help but exclaim with a huge smile.

Her sorority sisters rushed towards her with happy smiles and squeals as they grabbed her hand examining her modest ring.

Michelle smiled over at John who was standing with a group of his own brothers. Looking over the head of many of her sisters she spotted the small brunette and called out "Lay!"

With a smile the brunette made her way over her hand linked with that of Wades. "Yes?"

"Your going to be my bridesmaid." she commented watching as the small brunette smiled happily.

"Of course." she said throwing her arms around the much taller blonde. "You don't even have to ask. I'm here for you Chelle."

Looking down at the brunette she smiled realizing that she would always, always, be there for her no matter what. "Thank you." she said softly as she gave her another smile.

The girls once again crowded around the duo. Looking over her own blue eyes caught his.

Giving him a smile she mouthed "Love you Cena."

* * *

The small blonde giggled as he dragged her down the hall pushing her into the room before closing the door behind them.

"My my Mr. Copeland. Aren't you eager?" she asked coyly wrapping her arms around his neck her fingers running through his hair.

His hands gripped her small hips as he backed her up towards his bed.

"Where is you roommate?" she asked glancing at the other side of the room as her calf touched the bed.

"Downstairs." he mumbled against his neck.

Grinning she pulled him closer by him shirt before pulling it over his head "Good." she declared changing their positions so she was standing it front of him.

Pushing him down slowly on the bed she climbed on top of him.

He looked up at him with smiling blue eyes and tousled blonde hair. Placing his hands behind his head he looked up at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"What are we?" she asked seriously placing her hands on his chest as she looked down at him with wide blue eyes.

He licked his dry lips looking up at her "Sex gods?" he asked weakly.

She rolled her eyes sliding off him to sit next to him.

Letting out a sigh he leaned on the headboard. Placing his arm around her he brought her close. She leaned against his side placing her head on his shoulder as one leg made its way between him.

"I'm not good with relationship." he admitted "I went out with Amy you know?"

She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"We didn't exactly work. I wasn't into relationships and she had just gotten out of a relationship with Punk and was still pinning after her first boyfriend. So no we didn't work." he paused before continuing "And then I just played the field." he snorted at the cliché "But then I meet this girl. You know she just came up and kissed me."

She giggled as he continued to tell her his story.

"She was so..." he searched for a word "Beautiful. And confident." he paused again to look down at her.

She was grinning up at him "Tell me more."

He laughed tightening his grip around her "I know I'm not much of a relationship guy. But I'm willing to try. I have tried for the better part of this year. So I'd say your someone very important to me." he finished.

Her smile became bigger as she sat uptight. Looking over at him she once again sat on his stomach "Well if that's the case." she grinned lifting the shirt up and over her head.

* * *

Sitting on his lap she looked at the television in concentration. Her tongue poking out through her lips as she looked intently at the game. Her hands gripping the game control in her hands.

She was cute.

But if you ever asked Punk that he would deny he ever said it.

With a chuckle he placed a kiss on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. A laugh fell from his lips as all the guys groaned at being beat in a game by a small, tiny really, girl.

"I'm bad ass." she declared "You might as well give up."

All the guys shouted in protest declaring they had one more round.

"Nope." Punk declared standing up and swinging her on his shoulder "No can do." he grinned as AJ pouted and crossed her arms.

He continued down the hall and up the stairs passing a very flushed Barbie and smirking Adam.

AJ winked at her as Punk opened his room door. Throwing her gently on the bed he soon joined her pulling her close as he pulled her into a kiss.

Giggling she pulled away slapping her hand gently on his chest "Punk. Wait-" she stopped him "Know they know what we're doing up here." she whispered blushing.

He couldn't help but laugh before kissing down her throat. "Crazy they know you stayed over at my apartment for like two weeks. I think this is the least of our worries." he said as he peeled his sweater off her to revel the red and grey shirt.

Giving into to him she let out a sigh making herself comfortable on the bed and wrapping her arms around him.

Tilting her head she meet his lips in a kiss.

* * *

The tall brunette looked around the surprisingly neat room. Pictures of his family were resting on his bedside table. His books and laptop were perfectly placed on the table and his bed was nice done.

Sitting on the bed Eve curiously looked at the beside table. Reaching over she pulled the drawer open. Lifting the picture inside she looked at who she assumed was Ted's dad standing next to him. Dressed in a military uniform. Army to be exactly.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at the the man. Ted had never told her his dad was in the Army. Come to think about it he never really mentioned his family.

Tilting her head to the side she picked up the Army pamphlet in the drawer. Noticing another paper she lifted that one out as well. It was a contract of sorts. It only confused her more.

Hearing the rattling of the door knob she hastily put the papers back and quickly stood up smoothing out her jeans as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Really?" she asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

He extended his hand towards her. Taking it with a smile she couldn't help but look over at the drawer as he lead them out the door.

* * *

The light dimly lit her face as she looked at the picture on the screen. She hadn't been able to stop looking at the picture.

Not since that day.

Biting her lip she quickly send a message _Can I come over? - AJ_

_Okay?- Punk _

Glad he wasn't asking any questions, even though he had a right to, she let out a sigh of relief before pushed the covers back and slipped on the sweater that had quickly become a favorite of hers along with her batman slippers.

Shoving her phone into her pocket she quickly made her way out of the house. Looking nervously from side to side she walked across the street. Punk was already waiting for her at the door. Ushering her in he lead her to his room in silence.

Looking over at Sheamus, his roommate who was still awake, she gave him a small smile along with an embarrassed wave.

Walking over to the bed which was out of Sheamus's view she slowly laid down waiting for Punk to join her. He did only a few moments later.

Turning to face him she hid her face in his chest whispering a "Thank you."

He nodded against her head as his arms wrapped around her, her arms doing the same. Looking down he noticed her began to fall asleep. Slowly she shifted to become more comfortable in her sleep.

The phone slid out of her pocket brightly lighting up. Looking down he looked at the picture on the front of it before looking down at her sleeping form in confusion.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! So there was no Maria and Jeff or Mickie and Randy. A much as I love them I'm getting a huge blank from them. I've written them so many times but I just can't seem to add them into this story as much. Sorry about that. So my brother just told me that he didn't like John Cena because he wasn't awesome like Punk and he couldn't fight as good as Punk. And then he added that Big Show was really fat O.o He's three... I find myself agreeing with him... ANYWAYS... Go check out For The First Time, another multicouple because I love them okay, It has Punklee! Hahaha. And also check out Think Twice. It's a colab between me and DemonicXaliv!**

**Okay onto matters of this story. What do ya'll think Ted and AJ are hiding. What do ya'll think of Adam's confession? What about the cuteness that is Michelle and John? And Kaitlyn and Sheamus?**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed! Thank you very much. Those reviews make me want to get off my lazy ass and write something awesome for ya'll. What did ya'll think of RAW? **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

A smile graced her face as she rolled over on the comfortable bed. Her cheek meeting his firm chest as his arm wrapped tighter around her.

Pulling the sheets closer to her over sized shirt covered body she opened her eyes.

Blinking sleepily she looked up at his sleeping face before looking down at the phone that was blinking next to her. Before the alarm would blare she swiped the screen. Her smile instantly fell as she looked at the picture on her screen and the date blinked at her.

Tears instantly gathered in her eyes and before she could stop herself she a small sob escaped her lips. She instantly turned to the warm body next to her burying her face in his neck.

His eyes instantly snapped open as he felt the tears slide down his bare chest. "AJ?" he asked quietly.

Her small body shook in his arms as he looked down at her. Next to her the phone was brightly showing that picture again. "Crazy." he said softly "You have to tell me what's wrong. I don't know."

Looking over his head he nodded at Sheamus who was staring at him with wide-eyes, not used to having crying females in their room.

"Kaitlyn." Punk mouthed at him before looking back down at the young woman in his arms.

Sitting up he pulled her crying form up with him as Sheamus made his way out of the dorm room.

"April." he repeated "What's wrong? Tell me." he demanded shaking her lightly.

She took small shaky breaths as she shook her head "It's her birthday."

Punk tilted his head looking down at her "Who's birthday?" he asked her.

Her arms tightened around his waist as she pulled herself closer to him "My mom. It's her birthday. And she's not here. _She's not here._" she said softly.

Punk tightens his arms around her as her small body began to shake with sobs once again. "Call her." he said softly "April. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

AJ took another deep breath trying to stop the tears "My mom is dead." she whispered looking up at him.

His eyes widen just a bit as his mind began putting the pieces together.

"She's dead." she continued "And I'm not. He's dead. And I'm not." more tears slid down her face "Why Phil? Why them and not me?" she asked brokenly before pulling him closer "Why?" she asked "And now I'm left here. Without anyone. I have a three year old girl back home wanting to know whee her sister is. Wanting to know where her parents are. And I don't have answers Phil. I don't."

His arms tightened around her pulling her shaking form closer to her "You have me." he said softly "You have Mickie, Eve, Maria, Barbie, Kelly, LayCool."

She looked up at him with a slight smile "LayCool?" she asked.

Punk shurgged "Just go with it. You have Copeland. Sheamus, Cena, Randy, Jeffery, you have all the guys wrapped around finger. You have us April. You're never going to be alone. You have us." he repeated.

AJ's tears slid down her face as she smiled up at him.

He looked down at her teary smile "Your sister. She will understand." he continued "What happened?" he asked softly.

The tears began again as she struggled to tell him "They were picking me up from my friends house. And a man-" she hiccupped "He crashed into us. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. They were. And they died Phil." her voice cracked "They died." she began shaking again.

Tears began sliding down her face again "How could they die? How could I live? Why?" she asked him as she clung to him.

* * *

The tall red-headed man rushed into the big house. Running up the stairs he searched widely for the familiar door.

"Kaitlyn." he called out opening the door and searching for the two toned beauty. "Kait. AJ needs you."

The Texas native exited the bathroom toweling her blonde and black hair "What's wrong?" she noticed the urgency in his eyes "What's wrong? Where is she?" her voice began to quiver.

"She's in Punk's room." he said "Our room. Kait she's not herself." he said softly as he took her hand leading her out of the room and down the stairs.

Kaitlyn hugged his arm closer to her as he led her towards his fraternity house. Leading her up the stairs she led them towards the room.

Opening the door tears gathered in her eyes as she spotted her best friend looking smaller than ever in the arms of the tattooed young man.

"AJ?" she asked quietly.

The small brunette turned in his arms "Katie?" she asked.

Kaitlyn nodded getting closer to the bed. Sitting on it she opened her arms waiting for the brunette to crawl in.

AJ looked up at her with tearful eyes before hugging her. Kaitlyn wrapped her arms tightly around the small brunette as her body shook with sobs.

* * *

The blonde beamed as Layla playfully threw her a bridal magazine.

"Seriously Chelle. Are you getting married anytime soon?" she asked with a smile before turning serious "What about your parents?"

Michelle closed her eyes laying back on the bed "What about them? They won't answer my calls. They don't approve of John. What can I do about that Lay? I love him. I'm getting married whether they like it or not."

Layla looked at her best friend with a smile "I'm proud of you Chelle. Your going to marry John and you're going to be the most beautiful bride. You're going be an amazing wife. I'm proud of you Michelle."

Michelle smiled happily "Thank you. Now as my bridesmaid have you put any thoughts into my party?" she laughed

Layla raised an eyebrow "Well..."

Before she could continue Barbie walked into the room with a frown "It's AJ. She has something to tell us. Meeting in her room in five."

Michelle and Layla glanced at each other before following the blonde.

* * *

AJ looked around the room before answering the phone "Hi baby." she said into the phone glancing at Punk who pulled her closer "How are you?"

"I'm okay Ape." she replied "Can you come home? I want you to come home."

"I can't go home." she said quietly "I can't. _Como estas_? Are you okay Amees?" she asked.

The small girl continued "Come home Ape. I want to see you. When are you coming home?"

"Soon baby." she replied "I'll see you soon okay?" she asked.

"Okay." Amy replied quietly "Love you Ape."

"Love you too baby." AJ said quietly into the phone before hanging up.

With a small quiver of her lip she let the tears begin to fall.

Punk, Kaitlyn and Sheamus shared a look before looking back down at the brunette.

* * *

Eve placed the small piece of paper in her pocket before leading Ted out the door and towards AJ and Kaitlyn's room.

Entering the room she glanced at the small girl giving her a hug. "I'm sorry AJ." she said quietly having heard the story from Barbie.

Michelle and Layla glanced at the group gathered in the small room.

Punk was holding AJ while leaning on the bed's headboard. Sheamus and Kaitlyn were sitting next to the couple. Adam and Barbie were laying down on Kaitlyn's bed. Maria and Jeff were leaning on the wall each with a sketchpad in hand. John was leaning against Michelle's legs with Randy sitting next to him, Mickie sitting between his legs. Wade was standing next to Layla with his hand on her small shoulder.

Eve joined Maria on the floor pulling Ted down with her.

"So I was thinking." Michelle said brightly "I think we all deserve a break. So Lay here is going to give us permission to use her parent's vacation home."

She looked around "Why are you not excited! Let's go." she clapped her hands "Get to packing! Spring break is this next week. We are spending the whole week there."

She looked around the room again noticing that no one seemed excited "Get happy people. We are doing this. And you are going to like it."

Sharing a secret smile with Layla they both gave the group looks before linking arms and walking out of room.

* * *

**A/N-First of all I just want to ask you all if this story is getting boring? Is that a word for it? It's just that I feel like less people are getting interested in it. The first ever chapter got 21 reviews and this last one got 7. I'm just wondering if you have all just gotten uninterested. But I hope that is not the case and I hope you all start reviewing again. They really do help me write the upcoming chapters especially with me being in College now.**

**Anyways I feel like this is such a downer chapter. But I really wanted to show what it was that AJ was hiding and at the same time show how close the group has gotten. So I hope this whole chapter conveyed that. Next up Spring Break! Sidenote: I actually had that conversation that AJ had with her sister with my brother today. I'm off at college and he really want me to go back home. It was sad. **

_**But Review and tell me if the chapter did convey all those things I mentioned. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys :) They made me happy. Thank you very much for the encouragement.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The beautiful blonde looked over her shoulder smiling at the small brunette sitting in the back seat with Eve.

Looking over at the driver she gave him a smile before leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Amy right?" Eve asked glancing at the small girl seated between her and Ted.

The small girl nodded clasping her hands on help "Yes."

"Your cute." Ted said with a smile ruffling her hair "Like your sister AJ."

Amy smiled happily at the compliment "Thank you. Ape pretty, me pretty?" she asked with a smile as the car pulled into the sandy beach house.

Barbie jumped out of the car as soon as they were parked. Opening the side door she helped the small girl before linking hands with Adam. "Come on babe." she winked at the small brunette "Let's go surprise AJ."

Amy nodded, following the two couples into the house.

Barbie and Eve stood in front of the small girl as they walked into the living room.

"AJ." Barbie sang out watching as the brunette snuggled herself deeper into Punk's arms "I have a surprise."

AJ gave her a look before turning her attention back to the television screen.

Barbie and Eve shared a look before stepping away from the small girl.

"Ape." the small girl exclaimed in happiness as she spotted her older sister sitting in the arms of a young man.

"Babe?" AJ said her head turning to look at her.

Her once sad eyes brightening in happiness as the small girl hurled herself at her. "Amees." she hugged the small girl tightly to her. "I missed you." she murmured into her sister's hair which was exactly like her own.

Amy looked up smiling at her older sister before turning to Punk "Your pretty." she commented looking at his tattooed arms.

Punk couldn't help but laugh at the description "Well thank you Ms. Lee. Your quite pretty yourself."

Amy giggled hiding her face in AJ's neck. AJ looked down at her sister with a grin before turning to Eve and Barbie "Thank you." she said softly as Kaitlyn came over and swung the small girl out of her arms.

"Thank LayCool." it seemed like nickname had stuck "And Kait. Their idea." Barbie said with a smile before leaving the room with Adam, Eve and Ted.

"I like your hair." AJ turned to look at her young sister who was now tugging at Sheamus's bright red locks.

"Amees." she said with a small look "Don't pull on Sheamus's hair."

Sheamus however just smiled "It's okay AJ. I quite like this little lassy." he said with a chuckle.

AJ looked on with a smile as the pale young man and her best friend interacted with the small girl. Looking over at Punk she leaned up placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

The beautiful blonde bombshell smiled mischievously at her best friend who was sitting on her bed looking through a magazine.

"Is everything ready?" she asked with a smile looking down at the beautiful white dress that was hanging from her closet door.

Layla nodded with a mischievous smile of her own "Yes ma'am. Did you tell John."

Michelle bit her lip as a smile once again pulled at the corner of her lips "Yes." she clasped her hands together. "What about the dresses?"

"Maria is working on them. She said she will have them ready." she paused answering the answer on her best friends mind "And she said she will keep her mouth shut."

Michelle beamed trailing her hand over the white lace "Good."

Turning to her best friend she smiled happily "Thank you."

Layla simply hugged her back "Anytime Chelle. I'm here for you." she said seriously.

Michelle pulled away giving her a small smile "I know."

* * *

The lean red-head looked down at the light blue fabric in her hands. A smile curled up on her lips as she admired the fabric which shimmered as the light hit it just right.

A small knock alerted her of his presence and she quickly put away the beautiful dress.

"Hey." she greeted with a smile looking over her shoulder at him.

"Hey." he offered her his hand and pulled her to his feet.

Maria took it happily "Where are we going?" she asked grabbing her camera.

"There is a beautiful beach out there." he said pulling her out the door "Why spend the day in here?"

Maria grinned as she followed him into the bright day. The wind blowing her red curls into her face as Jeff led her down the sandy path.

Jumping on his back she wrapped her legs around his waist before pointing her camera at the both of them and snapping a picture of them.

* * *

Slipping off the brown cowboy boots she knew were now beach attire she slipped of her yellow dress revealing a white bikini.

A strong-arm wrapped around her small waist "Hey." she said with a smile looking up at the man holding her.

He smiled back down at her mischievously before lifting her up.

"Orton I swear!" she exclaimed as he headed towards the clear blue water.

"What James?" he taunted as he walked into deeper into the water.

Because she could scream at him he had already dumped her into the salty water.

Spluttering she resurfaced "Oh you're gonna get it Orton." she threatened swimming his way.

He only laughed swimming towards their group of friends.

* * *

Laughing she pushed him back "Come on Adam." she pouted "It's so pretty. Let's go!"

She got out of the bed slipping the thin blanket around her and heading towards the bathroom.

Adam groaned but rolled out of the bed pulling on his swimming trunks.

Barbie came out not a second later wearing a small pink bikini. "Let's go."

Although they weren't much into holding hands she grabbed his land interlacing her fingers with his.

She was never the one to be overly lovely in a relationship. Her relationships were always much more on the physical side. But since his small revelation to her she had not been able to hold back the cheesy smile that crossed her face.

Swinging their hands between them she smiled over at him to find him smiling over at her.

Letting out a small happy sigh she leaned into him allowing him to wrap his muscular arm around her small shoulders.

* * *

Leaning further into him she laughed looking at the television screen "I'm so kicking your ass Brooks." she teased looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Ew." a small voice interrupted them.

With a small laugh AJ pulled away from Punk "What's up Amees?"

The small girl stood in front of the television wearing her small princess bikini along with her arm floaties. "I wanna go swimming." she declared crossing her arms over her chest "Let's go Ape."

AJ frowned "But-"

"Now." Amy said with a small pout.

Punk looked between the two sisters noticing the similar facial expressions. With a laugh he lifted himself off the coach and held his hand out towards AJ. "Come one Ape." he said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed his hand before grabbing Amy's small hand "Come on brat." she said with a smile.

Amy smiled happily and followed them out into the sunny afternoon.

* * *

Looking over at the man who was sitting under the umbrella she smiled widely.

She had made the right choice. He was the one. She just knew it.

Walking over to him she plopped herself next to him "Not going in?" she asked her eyes traveling over the deep blue water.

He leaned over giving her a quick kiss "I burn easily lass."

Kaitlyn showed him the bottle in her hands gesturing for him to turn around.

He did as he was told and soon her small hands were running over his broad shoulders and back.

Leaning back to look at her handy work she placed a kiss on his shoulder "Come on big guy."

He nodded standing up and swinging her into his arms like she weighted nothing.

Laughing she ran her hand through his red hair as he walked into the water.

"Chicken." AJ called out as soon as Kaitlyn neared them.

"Your so on." she said as Sheamus helped her onto his shoulders.

AJ handed Amy off to John, who she had taken a liking to in the few hours she had been in the house, before climbing on Punk's shoulders.

"I'm so kicking your arse." Kaitlyn said trying to imitate her boyfriend's accent.

* * *

Nervously smoothing out her dress the brunette looked out the window watching as her friends slashed in the water.

Reaching into the pocket her dress had she pulled out the small card that held a number.

Placing her hand on the window she lighting traced the edge of it.

The door of the bathroom opened and before she could stop herself she took out the card "What is this?" she asked seriously.

His mouth instantly turned into a frown as he looked at the card in her hands. "Where did you get that?"

"What is it Ted?" she asked again stepping closer to him.

Taking a deep breath "It's a card. From the army."

"From the Army." her voice came out a bit hysterical "The Army? Why do you have this Ted?"

He stepped closer to her placing his hand on her cheek "Eve." he said slowly "I'm-"

She stepped away shaking her head "No-"

"I'm sorry." he said softly "It was before I met you."

She backed up holding her necklace around her neck, the tears already welling up in her eyes.

"That's the number of my sergeant." he admitted "I joined right out of high school. Every man in my family had served our country. I had to. I-"

She continued her shake her head as her vision became blurry. "I-"

"They are allowing me to finish college before I get shipped off. I have two years." he continued stepping closer to her "I train on Thursdays."

Her eyes widen, how come she had never questioned his absence on those days? The tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"Eve." he repeated as she took off her necklace "Don't do this." he pleaded trying to step closer to her.

Eve shook her head handing him the necklace "I'm sorry. I can't-"

Ted looked after her as she ran out of the room "But I love you."

His plead fell to deaf ears.

* * *

**A/N- Well -bites lip nervously- how was that? What do ya'll think of Amy? What are Layla and Michelle planning? How cute are Maria and Jeff, Randy and Mickie, Barbie and Adam, and Kaitmus? -hold hands up in defense- please don't kill me -cough,cough,- Michelle I swear I have a plan for Eve and Ted.**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Only 4 reviews? That kinda saddens me. But on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Putting her signature on the paper she looked over at the blue-eyed man watching as he signed the paper as well.

Stepping back she gave him a beautiful smile.

"Jonathan Cena, Michelle McCool." the man began "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John grinned taking the blonde in his arms as he dripped her dramatically and planted a kiss on her lips.

Laughing against his lips she pulled back wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you John Cena."

"I love you too Michelle Cena." he grinned at the ring her name had with his last name.

With equally bright smiles they turned to their closest friends whom had been witnesses to their very small wedding.

* * *

Smiling she looked over as Punk as he talked with her sister who was perched on his lap playing with her hair.

"Hey Amees think I can have Punk bcd for just a minute?" she asked with a laugh.

The small girl though for a moment before giving Punk a kiss on the cheek and jumping off this lap only to run towards the groom.

"Hey." Punk greeted pulling her into his lap quickly "Having fun?"

AJ laughed thinking back to the awkwardly fun dance she had done with Kaitlyn "I'm having a blast."

"Good." Punk said with a smile bringing her down for a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she allowed herself to fall into the kiss. Her hands began running through his hair as his hands tangled themselves in her long curls.

"AJ! Bouquet Toss!" Kaitlyn exclaimed pulling her away from Punk with a tug.

AJ laughed when she heard Punk groan, learning down she placed a quick kiss on his lips before following her best friend.

* * *

Looking down at the beautiful blue and white flowers she felt the tears begin running down her cheeks. The small sobs soon escaping lips as she looked at her bare neck. Where her, his, necklace should have been rested.

Leaning against the small sink she whipped the tears away. Glancing once more at the flowers on the counter top she smiled sadly. Shaking her head she grabbed them once again bringing them up to her nose and taking a big breath.

Walking towards the door she quickly opened it and stepped out only to bump into a very familiar chest.

"Eve-" he began.

And the mere sound of his voice brought tears to her eyes.

Shaking her head she looked away from him, her eyes once again getting blurry with tears. "I can-" she shook her head.

"I love you." the words slipped past his lips.

With wide eyes she looked at him. The tears now slipping down her cheeks freely.

He stepped forward, she didn't move away, and whipped them away.

"I love you you." she whispered taking a shaky breath "But I need time. I can't do this, us, right now." she cried "I can't. I need time Ted."

He only nodded as she watched her shake. Taking a step forward he began bringing her into his arms.

Shaking her head she stepped away from his embrace. "I'm sorry. I can't." looking down at the bouquet in her shaky hands she placed them in his hands "I need time."

Leaning up she placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

* * *

Laughing she placed her head on his shoulder. Her hands playing with the end of his blonde hair. "You are a terrible dance Adam Copeland."

He gasped "How dare you Barbara Blank. I went to dance lessons and all."

She laughed even more "Did you really? You should ask for a refund."

He chuckled looking down at the blonde in his arms "Really. My mom made me take them."

Barbie continued to laugh as they swayed in place "That's going into my spank bank."

He raised an eyebrow "Oh I'm sure I can dig up some dirt on you as well." he grinned leaning down "Like when you accidentally died half your hair blue."

Her eyes widen "How do you know!"

His grin widen "Leaving your phone with me while your txting Sandii is a really bad idea. She's the best at giving out information on you." he laughed.

Her mouth parted in shock and he took the opportunity to place a kiss on her lips before she could begin her rant.

* * *

Clapping her hands she caught the attention of everyone in the small patio. "Michelle." she began "You are my best friend. My flawless best friend. Meeting you when I started college was the best thing that could have happened to me. When I meet John I knew that you would be together forever." she smiled as Michelle began to tear up "I'm so glad that I was here to witness you becoming John's wife, who I know is going to make you so happy. I'm so glad you gave me the privilege of being your bridesmaid." she paused before continuing "I know you have gone though your ups and downs but I believe that you will overcome anything life thaws at you. I love you Michelle Cena."

Michelle stood up in her beautiful white dress and pulled the small brunette into a hug "I love you too Layla El."

Layla nodded with a tearful smile as Randy stood up.

"John." he started with a playful smirk "I'm so glad you found someone who can put up with all your bullshit." he laughed as John gave him the one finger salute "But really I'm glad you found someone to spend the rest of your life with. Not everyone can be lucky enough to find a beautiful woman who can put up with all our flaws." he shot Mickie a smile before continuing "I'm glad that you've been by my side since we were in high school and I hope we continue to have each other's backs. You have a good one right there John." he gave Michelle a smile "Do not let her go."

John stood up shaking his hand before pulling him into a hug. Michelle stood up as well pulling Randy into a hug as John let him go.

Layla stood up once again "I know you said you didn't want any presents. But-" she grinned "We all got together and got you one." he handed the couple an envelope "It's the key to your hotel that you will be staying at for the weekend. It also has tickets to a football game we all think ya'll will enjoy."

Michelle grinned giving her best friend a hug "Thanks you." turning to their closest friend "Well I think we should continue dancing."

* * *

With a giggle she wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her into his arms.

"Hey its tradition." John protested as the elevator dropped them off on their floor.

"I don't think anything in our wedding has been traditional." Michelle laughed but placed her head on his shoulder as he walked down the dim hallway. "We still have to find out how to tell your parents we got married without them."

John groaned at the though of what his mom would say before handing her the card.

She quickly swiped it and pushed the door open as John walked them in.

"We can think of a plan later." he said putting her on her feet.

Nodding she kicked of her heels before wrapping her arms around his neck again "I like the way you think Mr. Cena."

He laughed looking down at her as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I like the way I think as well Mrs. Cena." he grinned leaning down to kiss her as he back her up against the bed.

Grinning she held him as he began zipping down her dress. Stepping out of it she once again wrapped her arms against him. "No more talking." she murmured against his lips.

"Yes ma'am." he said with a small chuckle before lowering them on the bed.

* * *

Placing a small kiss on her forehead she whispered "Love you Amees."

Giving her sister one last look over her shoulder she walked out of the room. Walking down the hall she slipped into another one.

"Is Sheamus here?" she asked.

Punk shook his head walking towards her "With Kaitlyn."

AJ nodded with a small smile as she kicked off her shoes "Good."

"Why?" he questioned stepping behind her and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

AJ grinned as she began unzipping her dress.

"Oh." he raised his eyebrows as the blue dress fell to her feet. "Gotta love crazy chicks." he muttered as AJ turned to look at him.

Tilting her head to the side she noticed that he had said the word love instead of the word dig. Just like he always had before. "Gotta love guys who love crazy chicks." she grinned up at him.

He just shook his head before bringing her into his arms. "You got that right crazy chick."

She playfully slapped his chest before helping him slip the shirt off. Pulling her closer he silence her with a well placed kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N- Hope ya'll like that. So I think this fic has like maybe four chapter left. I think I'm not sure. Could be less. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Now for the plug, please go check out More Than Words. Especially if ya'll are AJPunk shippers. I think ya'll will really like it.**

**Review? Pretty Please :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. So I'm updating because why the fuck not? Kidding, but seriously this is my way of celebrating the end of midterms...until the end of the month.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

School had started a two weeks ago and she was starting to get into the hang of things. Beautiful blue water and sandy beaches far from her mind as she began to study harder then ever.

However at the moment she was taking a much needed break. Midterm studying would just have to wait.

Nodding into the phone she muttered a few worlds in Spanish before snapping the phone close and smiling happily.

"Is she okay?" Punk asked sitting next to her on the grass.

AJ nodded " are okay." she smiled leaning into him.

He said nothing simply wrapping his arms around her and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "You know it wasn't your fault." he says seriously "Not your fault."

She let out a sigh nodding her head "I know." she said with a smile. "I know that now."

With a simple "Good." he leans down placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

The beautiful brunette pushes back her hair with a sigh. Her eyes sting with tears as she looks down at her phone.

10 missed calls and 20 txt messages.

She's afraid to read them and listen to the voice mails. But she does so anyway.

The tears begin leaking from under her closed eyelids as his voice drifts out of the phone his voice full of sadness. Putting the phone back in her pocket Eve turns around and begins walking towards the big house.

She enters with out knocking just like she used to only a few weeks ago. Walking up the stairs she walked straight to his room.

Opening it carefully she looks inside noticing him sitting at the end of his bed.

He looks up as the door opens and he smiles upon seeing her.

"Hi." he says quietly.

"Hey." she says just as quietly slowly walking in. She sits next to him and he takes her hand in both of his.

"I'm sorry" he begins "I'm so sorry Eve. I wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you?" her voice cracks in the middle.

He was silent for a minute before speaking up "It's a family tradition. All of my ancestors have been in the Army. I was supposed to go off right after High School but I convinced my dad to let me finish College. After that I'm signed up for four years."

Four years were a long time. She knew that. But somehow she knew they would get past it.

She tilts her head before squeezing his hand. "I love you." she finally says, her lips stretching into a smile when she noticing his large smile.

"I love you." he says against her lips as his hands tangled in her hair. Her own hands clutching the material of his shirt pulling him closer.

He pulls back to brush away the newly cut bangs from her eyes before slipping the silver necklace back around her neck.

Her hand comes up to clutch at the necklace, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"We have two more years." he says whipping them away "Two more years." she repeats placing her head on his shoulder.

He grabs her hand slipping on a small ring on her ring finger.

She looks down looking at the small ring that included a small beautiful diamond. "I-"

He shakes his head "You don't have to say anything. Think of this as another promise."

Nodding gently she twisted in his arms placing a kiss on his lips before laying her head back on his chest.

* * *

Wringing her hands nervously she looked up at him. Her blue eyes meeting his.

He laughed softly placing his arms around her waist "Calm down. Everything will be fine. They already love you McCool." he reassured saying her maiden name lovingly.

"It's Cena now." she corrected causing him to grin before continuing "Yeah they liked me before we got married and didn't tell them." she whispers as he knocks on the door. "No. Cena-" before she could finish her sentence the front door swung open.

"John, Michelle." Carol Cena greeted them with a sweet smile before ushering them in.

Michelle rubbed her hands on her jeans nervously but followed the woman in, shooting John a glare over her shoulder.

"What brings you here?" Carol asked them with a smile as she handed them each a glass of lemonade.

"Is dad here? We wanted-" Michelle hit him with her elbow "I wanted to tell you at the same time."

The older woman nodded before going towards the backdoor and calling for her husband. "He'll be in, in a minute."

A small silent moment passed before John Cena Sr made his way in "Michelle." he greeted her with a big hug.

"Thanks for the love dad." John said with a shake of his head as his dad totally ignored him in favor of greeting Michelle.

His dad gave him a look before saying "She's pretty."

Michelle laughed "He likes me more." she teased John.

John simply shook his head again before taking Michelle hand in his "We got married last weekend." he blurted out.

Michelle readied herself for the speech full of disappointment she though she would get instead she was pulled up in a hug.

"Welcome to the family." Carol said a teary voice.

Michelle hugged the older woman tighter, smiling at John over her shoulder.

* * *

Linking her fingers with his, she pulled him down the hall. Her other hands bunched up in his shirt as her lips moved frantically against his.

Reaching behind her she blindly opened the door.

Hearing a gasp she pulled away from the tall Irishman. Her eyes taking in the sight of AJ picking up her shirt and jeans from the floor, only wearing her bra and panties.

With one quick motion she closed the door muttering a sorry as her best friend.

Looking over at her pale boyfriend they both leaned on the door breathing deeply before laughing.

"I can't-" Kaitlyn didn't finish her sentence as Sheamus was standing in front of her, his hand tangled in her dual colored hair tilting her head to bring his lips down on hers.

Wrapping her arms around him she let herself fall into the kiss.

"Get a room!" Adam called from down the hall as he pulled a giggling Barbie into his room.

Sheamus pulled away from with a groan placing his forehead on hers.

Their room was otherwise occupied.

* * *

Looked down at the various pictures placed perfectly in the black binder she closed the binder. Portfolio by Maria Kanellis read in the front in perfect silver lettering. Slipping the black binder into a manilla envelope she let out a sigh.

Warm arms wrapped around her as she sealed the envelope "You're going to get in Ria." he said softly.

Putting the envelope down she turned in his arms "You think so?"

Jeff laughs "I know so. Your designs are badass. If I was girl, I'd wear them." he joked.

Smiling against his chest she lifted her head to look at him "Promise."

"Promise." he twirled a stand of her red hair around her finger "Now come on. We have a date."

Stepping out of the warmth of his arms she tilted her head "We do?"

"Of course we do." he grabbed her hand interlocking it with his before grabbing the camera she always kept close "Now come on. It's time your the one behind the camera."

He only laughed as she protested, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her red hair.

* * *

Turning on the bed she gave the raven headed man a glare "That was so embarrassing." she said her blush deepening.

"That's not what you were saying before." he smirked watching as her blush deepened.

Giving him a glare she slapped his arm but couldn't help but smile at his cockiness "Sheamo almost saw me naked." she laughed as he winced at the though of his friend seeing his girlfriend almost naked.

"You're mine." he said rolling over, tapping his body under his.

Raising an eyebrow she placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him off "Nu-uh. Not again. You promised we would go out after this." she grabbed the thin sheet wrapping it around her body as she left the bed.

Picking up her discarded clothes she began put them on. "Get up Punk. We have to go."

"Really?" he whined catching the shirt she threw his way. "One more hour. I'll make it worth your while." he smirked again.

Walking up to him she stood between his legs. Looking down at him she bushed her lips against his "No."

Stepping away from him she laughed as he stomped around pulling on his clothes.

* * *

Throwing the ball up in the air she scrunched her nose and she was unable to catch it...again.

"You suck." he said with a laugh as she glared his way.

"Your face sucks." she said childishly laughing as Alicia and Justin laughed with her.

Randy simply rolled his eyes snatching the tennis ball from her hand "Where do we go next?" he asked looking around the small carnival one of the other Greek houses were hosting.

Mickie shrugged up at him.

"You are absolutely no help." he said linking her hand with his. "Why am I with you again?"

"I'm cute and adorable?" she asked with wide eyes.

Shaking his head he replied "More like annoying and adorable."

Alicia watched the bickering couple with a smile on her face. Looking over at her raven haired crush she gave him a smile. He returned her smile before shyly grabbing her hand in his. Pulling her closer to his side he asked "Is this okay."

Alicia nodded up at him "More than okay." she couldn't help the cheesy smile that crossed her face.

Mickie looked over her shoulder at Justin and Alicia as they talked in hushed tones.

"My work here is done." she smiled happily before dragging Randy to the next game.

* * *

The tall blonde stood in front of all her sisters a smile on her face as she finished telling them about the small private wedding on the beach. Her wedding.

"You should have told us." Amy told her with a smile after hugging her.

"We would gave thrown you a badass bachelorette party." Trish added after her best friend.

Michelle just smiled accepting hugs from everyone before going to stand behind the table "As you all know term is coming to a close." she gave them all a small smile "Some of us are graduating." she glanced at Layla with a smile "So our big sister/little sister party is to take place in two weeks." she continued "So make those presents the best."

Excited voices would be heard around the room before the blonde continued.

"But onto other more important things. As you all know I am graduating this year. So you will all need a new president." she said sadly "So any nominations?"

The room was silent for a minute before Eve stood up "I nominate Barbie."

"I second it."

"I third it."

"I fourth it."

"I fifth it."

Barbie looked at them before standing up "Thank you."

Michelle clapped her hands "Well if that is all. Barbie you will be president next year. First ever sophomore president. Congratulations."

With a beaming smile Barbie nodded at her big sister before she was pulled into a hug by the girls who had become like sister to her.

* * *

**A/N- Well that is all. Hope ya'll enjoyed reading it! **

**Review? **


End file.
